


Best of My Love

by Claire_grady143



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Clawen, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot Collection, Parents Claire Dearing & Owen Grady, Post-Jurassic World, Pre-Jurassic World, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_grady143/pseuds/Claire_grady143
Summary: A collection of one shots and prompts. Clawen based. Prompt requests welcome! I write for fun so enjoy!





	1. Happy Halloween, Babe

**Author's Note:**

> Post Fallen Kingdom. Claire, Maisie and Owen celebrate their first Halloween together. Claire's POV

Halloween has always been my least favorite holiday. Even as a kid, I never understood the irony of taking candy from a stranger being ok for just one night. If it wasn’t for my parents or my sister I would have much rather stayed in and read. 

While working at Jurassic World I was forced to attend the annual employee Halloween party. Every year I went as the same thing: a witch. This always got a riot from certain employees that called me one on a daily basis and for others it proved to them I knew how to be sexy and held a sense of humor. 

Now here I stand, starring at myself in the mirror, painting on whiskers to match my sleek black cat getup. 

If it wasn’t for Owen and Maisie guilting me into a DPG Halloween fundraiser, I’d be curled up on the couch reading my favorite book. The only reason that got me into this cat outfit was the fact that Maisie has never celebrated the holiday. 

Owen, on the other hand was like a kid, spending months trying to come up with the best costume. He was always the life of the Halloween parties in Jurassic World. Then after the downfall of the park, he spent the next two Halloweens we were together, trying to get me to dress up with him. This time I let him win knowing it was just as important to Maisie. 

She’s been with us for four months, the three of us living out of my apartment until Owen’s cabin is finished. We settled into a comfortable family routine rather quickly. Though Owen and I still tend to bicker most of the time, it’s on a much lighter note than before. The diamond ring glistening in the light from the bathroom on my left ring finger proves that we are never letting the other go again. 

“Rawr!” Maisie barged into the bathroom in a full velociraptor costume. 

I screamed and jumped away from her, gripping my chest to try and get my heart rate back to normal. “Jeez, Mais!” 

“I got you!” She managed to say through her fit of hysterics. 

Owen stood behind her laughing just as hard as she was. “Good job, kid.” he clapped her on the back. 

“I hate Halloween.” I grumbled. 

Maisie stalked away to attack something in the living room while Owen stepped into the bathroom and kicked the door shut. 

His arms slipped around my waist. “How can you hate a holiday where you can basically wear lingerie out in public and it’s ok?” He stepped away from me letting his eyes rake my body from my black velvet choker, down to my silk black dress, and finally stopping at my fishnet stockings. “Damn,” he sighed, bringing his hazel eyes back up to meet mine. He pressed his lips to the spot on my neck where he knew I’d go weak in the knees. “Can we just lock ourselves in our room for the night?” 

I closed my eyes, bringing my arms up to wrap around his neck. My left hand moving up to take a fist full of hair at the back of his head. I couldn’t help the moan that escaped my lips. If it was something we knew how to do well, it was drive the other crazy. Sometimes it was a curse more than a blessing. I cleared my throat to try and find my voice. “Owen,” I tried to sound stern, but it came out as a whimper. He took that as a plead to continue. He moaned into my neck, bringing his lips down to my shoulder and nipping my skin. “Stop!” I panted and brought my hands down to push lazily against his chest. 

“Come on, I can be quick. Especially when you look like this.” He said and crushed his lips against mine. 

I let him kiss me for a moment, almost letting my own desires take over, but the nine-year-old girl banging around the living room brought me back down to earth. Breaking the kiss, I giggled when Owen jutted out his bottom lip and whimpered. I leaned in to peck his pout. “Later, big guy.” 

His eyebrow raised and he threw me my favorite crooked smile. “I get to go trick or treating?” 

I laughed and nodded. He brought his lips to my neck again and I jumped away. “You don’t behave and I’ll give you more tricks than treats.” 

His laughter echoed through the bathroom. “I’ll try my best.” 

I reached behind him and opened the bathroom door. “Go get changed.” With a childish grin he ran towards our room. 

Finishing up my makeup and pitting my headband in place, I met Maisie in the living room. She had the couch cushions thrown about and was standing on the now bare couch. I raised an eyebrow and she froze, ready to leap from the couch to the mound of cushions. “What happened here?” I asked. 

“I was hunting.” She leaped off the couch to stand in front of me. 

“Clean that up, we have to get going.” She did as I asked, placing the last cushion on the couch just as Owen emerged from the bedroom. 

“You’re a skeleton!” Maisie cheered when she saw him. 

“Ready to go?” I asked the two giddy kids standing before me. Owen and Maisie bounced with excitement. I rolled my eyes. 

The party was at a banquet hall not too far from the apartment, so we decided to walk, letting Maisie do a little trick or treating on the way. When we arrived at the party we were one of the first ones there since I was the head of the DPG, I wanted to make sure I was there to greet as many guests as I could. 

Maisie clung to Owen’s side when she realized the large group of people that were forming around us. With the media coverage after the incident at the Lockwood Estate, nothing was ever released about him having a granddaughter. Everyone besides Zia and Franklin thought she was Owen’s since they both entered my life at the same time. She’s come to the DPG office with me a few times, but this was the largest crowd she has been around in what I now believed to be since forever. 

I made my rounds around the room, thanking those who donated. The night stretched on and the open bar helped the room relax and gave some confidence to let loose on the dance floor. 

“Hey, pussy cat!” I hear someone call out as I made my way across to dance floor. My eyes were locked on Owen talking to Franklin by the bar. “Here, kitty, kitty, kitty.” The voice called out again. I turned to see who was going to get knocked out for beckoning me like that. “Claire Dearing,” he sighed and took my hand. 

“And you are?” I asked, watching him sway off beat to the music. 

“Names Branden, I’ve been a long time supporter of the DPG. You’re a powerful woman, you are. I like it.” 

I couldn’t help but laugh at him. I knew it was the alcohol talking. “I appreciate your support. Have fun tonight.” I went to pull my hand out of his, but he tightened his grip and reached for my hip with the other hand. 

“Dance with me?” 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” I apologized and tried to step away from him. “I’m—” 

I was cut off by Owen’s lips on mine. How he got between Branden and I so quickly I couldn’t tell. The taste of beer heavy on his lips. By the time I found the will to break away from the kiss, Branden had disappeared. 

“Aw,” I pouted. “you probably broke is heart.” 

“Good, poor guy had it coming to him anyway. Surprised you didn’t knock him out for calling you a pussy cat.” 

I shrugged. “He was innocent.” 

He leaned down to kiss me again. “You have anything to drink tonight?” He asked, licking his lips. “You don’t taste like it.” 

I shook my head. “I’ve been mingling.” 

Owen led me over to the bar and I searched the room while he ordered for us. “Where’s Maisie?” 

Without looking, he pointed to the corner of the room where a bunch of kids were sitting. “She’s been there for about twenty minutes. They’re trading candy.” 

I took my drink from Owen and smiled as I watched her. “Glad she’s making some friends.” 

The night went on even more perfect than I could imagine. Turns out Owen was right, people like any excuse to party and we raised almost three thousand dollars by just hosting a Halloween party. 

Owen’s arm was tight around my waist as we walked home, Maisie, now exhausted held my hand. We made it back to the apartment and I helped Maisie out of her costume and into bed. 

“Thank you,” she smiled and reached up to poke one of the ears on my headband. “tonight was the best night ever.” 

I giggled. “Glad you had fun.” I leaned down to kiss her forehead and her eyes closed, giving in to sleep. 

Walking into my bedroom, I kicked my heels off and looked towards the bed, half expecting Owen to be passed out. To my surprise, the bed was empty. I jumped when the door shut behind me and locked. 

“Trick or treat!” Owen grinned and his hands gripped my hips, backing me up until the backs on my knees hit the mattress. 

“Can I at least get this makeup off my face?” I complained when he pressed my shoulders down so I was sitting on the bed. 

“No way, tonight we do things my way.” 

Though I was never one to surrender being dominated, Owen was having way too much fun. Plus it was hard to deny him anything when he was already shirtless. "Happy Halloween, Babe." he whispered against my skin.

“I love Halloween,” I moaned when his lips set my skin on fire wherever they traveled.


	2. Bachelorette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after Jurassic World. Owen and Claire never split up. Instead they are getting married! Claire is forced by her sister and soon to be sister-in-law (I made up a sister for Owen) to have some fun the night before the wedding. Claire's POV. Enjoy and please review!

If there was one thing I knew about my sister, it’s the fact that I was not getting out of tonight’s events. We were both stubborn, but for the opposite reasons. According to my sister this was my last night of ‘freedom’ and we were going to celebrate.  
This time tomorrow, Owen and I would be married. Normally this would be something that would terrify me. I was not a woman who could be ‘tied down’. The mere thought of marriage always had me running away.   
Being the Operations Manager at Jurassic World I never had time for a relationship. Most of them never lasted more than a few weeks before I cut it off. Not this time. Not with Owen. Since the downfall of the park, Owen has been my constant rock. The one thing that kept me sane. He drove me crazy just as much as I did to him. We balanced each other well. It took us a year and a half to get from being chased by a hybrid dinosaur to realizing our lives work best together. Now here I was, less than 16 hours away from marrying Owen Grady.   
“Come on, Claire Bear!” Karen wined, jutting her bottom lip out at me. “This is your last night as a single woman! Let loose, have fun!”   
“I’m not single and Owen is going to kill you.” I warned her. My eyes stayed locked on the neon sign flashing LIVE Male Dancers.   
“My brother won’t find out.” Rachel winked, linking my arm with hers. She looked behind me and Karen did the same with my other arm.   
“You guys!” I fought against their arms, but the two of them together were too much for me. “Don’t you have husbands?” I tried reminding them. I wanted to remind Karen of the struggle it was to save her marriage with Scott. I’m sure this wasn’t going to be discussed during their next marriage counseling session. 

“Yes and I can tell you exactly where they are!” Karen laughed as she reaches for the door.   
“Shoving dollar bills into someone’s thong.” Rachel reached across me to high-five my sister before adding, “My baby brother is most likely getting an eye full at the moment.”   
“Excuse me?!” I half shrieked, gaining attention from a small crowd just inside the door. They ignored my small tantrum.  
Rachel and Karen worked to add items to my outfit, taking advantage of me being distracted by the flashing lights, loud music and three extremely muscular men in nothing more than a g-string dancing on a stage that stretched down the center of the room.   
Four hands gripped my arms and hips, forcing me further into the club. We found an empty table which unfortunately was up against the stage. I took the time to look down at the added items covering my tank and jeans. I had a sash on with large letters reading BRIDE TO BE. Pinned to my tank was a large button stating BUY ME A DRINK, I’M TYING THE KNOT.   
“No way,” I gasped and tugged at my unwelcome accessories. Attention was not something I desired tonight.  
“They stay on!” Both Karen and Rachel said, each one pinning my arms at my side.   
Rachel scooted her chair close to mine so our eyes were level. “I’m basically another older sister now. Face it there’s no escaping us.”   
I turned to Karen as she chimed in, “That’s right! So relax! Let loose.” She paused when a husky male waiter dropped off six shot glasses. After mentioning they came from one of the stage dancers, he walked away. Karen and Rachel each grabbed one of their shots. “See, Claire, what happens at the bachelorette party—“  
“Stays at the bachelorette party!” Rachel finished her sentence while shoving my glass into my hand.   
I closed my eyes when they clinked their glasses with mine and I downed whatever liquid poison was given to me. If I was going to survive the night I wasn’t doing it sober.   
“You’ve got an admirer, Sweetheart.” Our waiter dropped a few more shot glasses on our table.   
“First of all,” I slammed down my shot glass after drinking it, “I’m not your sweetheart and second of all I’m not interested.”

Rachel clapped her hand over my mouth. “Don’t mind her, we’re working on removing the stick from her ass.”  
“There it is!” Karen screeched in agreement and cheered Rachel before they drank.   
Six shots in had me bouncing in my seat. “Bathroom?” I asked the screaming girls beside me.   
“Pee your pants! I’m not missing this!” Rachel said before cupping her hands around her mouth and screaming towards the stage.   
I looked up to see a new performer in a fireman’s getup. He stepped in front of our table, swaying to the music in a way that had my heart pounding.   
With Karen and Rachel distracted by clothes falling to his feet, I slipped away and hurried to the bathroom.   
I washed my hands and stared at myself in the mirror. “I’m never surviving this night.” I groaned and splashed water in my face to try and get myself to see straight.   
Without thinking I grabbed my phone and called Owen. It rang until his voice requested me to leave a message. “I swear, Owen you put a dollar anywhere near anyone’s—“  
“Oh no, no.” Karen clicked her tongue in disapproval and took my phone out of my hand. “Leave him alone. Here, you’re going to need these.” She winked and handed me two shot glasses. 

I shook my head. “I drink those, I’m going to get sick.”   
“No you won’t.”   
Knowing she wasn’t going to back down I drank one right after the other and shuddered. “You’re going to kill me tonight.”   
“It’s called fun!” She called over her shoulder as she dragged me out of the bathroom.   
“Is this the bride to be?” A voice echoed through the room. I looked around to try and figure out where the voice was coming from.  
“Right here!” Karen gripped my wrist and stretched my hand over my head.   
I spotted Rachel standing beside a chair on the stage.   
“Hell no!” I yelled, fighting against my sister. 

“Close your eyes if you want, but this is happening.” Rachel smirked, reaching down to help me onto the stage. 

They forced me in the chair and I immediately covered my face with my hands. The music pounded in my chest and I felt someone standing over me. Peeking through my fingers my throat tightened at the hard-ripped abs directly in front of my face. 

“Shit,” I hissed, as the alcohol flowed through my system, allowing me to drop my hands to my lap. 

I turned to find my sister and soon to be sister-in-law cheering from our table, both their phones pointed at me. 

The dancer removed more clothes and I went back to starring at my hands. “Oh crap!” I yelled, when his not so well covered package was inches from my face. Not wanting to know what comes next out of this lap dance, I slid down and curled myself into a ball. I could hear the roars of laughter coming from the two women who dragged me here. 

“Hey,” a deep voice spoke softly in my ear. “You’re free to go.” 

I uncurled myself to find the nearly nude man offering a hand to help me up. Feeling overjoyed that my moment of humility was finally over, I reached out to let him help me to my feet. He kissed my cheek and I flushed a deep shade of red. 

“Congratulations.” He smiled and helped me down off the stage. 

“Thank you,” I smiled back up at him, making sure to keep my eyes locked on his sea blue eyes. 

“I hate you both! Any of that video or pictures ever get shone to Owen, I’m telling him you drugged and kidnapped me.” 

“Deal,” they both said at the same time. 

A few more shots and I found myself brave enough to move out towards the dance floor with Karen and Rachel jumping around me. Despite the almost naked men dancing on stage around us, it was nice not actually being at a place where we were being hit on. It was finally time to let loose. 

The morning sun shone bright through the hotel room window. We were staying in the bridal suite where we would be getting ready for the days event. 

“Oh, my head.” I groaned. I reached across the bed to try and figure out where exactly I was. Trying to focus through the light, I noticed I was sprawled across the king size bed, still dressed in the same clothes as last night. The bed under me was still made. “Hey!” I croaked, trying to remember where Karen and Rachel ended up. 

“Stop yelling,” Rachel groaned. I jumped, sitting up and realizing she was curled up at the foot of the bed. 

“What are you a dog?” I snorted. “Where’s my sister?” I looked around the bedroom. 

“What the hell?” I heard Karen’s voice in the other room. 

“I think she only made it to the couch.” Rachel informed me. 

There was a knock on the door and I heard Karen talking to whoever it was. “Girls?” a voice was at the bedroom door. 

Rachel and I looked up at Owen’s mother standing with a tray of coffee in her hands. 

“Coffee!” Rachel and I reached for the tray at the same time, both of us not moving from the bed. 

Carol laughed at our ill attempt to reach the coffee she was offering. She walked over to the edge of the bed and handed us a cup. 

“I warned you to behave.” Carol scolded her daughter. “What did you do to this poor girl.” 

“Did you see Owen?” I asked her before Rachel could even begin to explain our night. 

“He looks just as beat up as you.” Carol chuckled. 

I rolled my eyes. “That makes me feel so much better.” 

“Up we go!” My mom clapped her hands and flipped on the bedroom light. receiving a chorus of moans and grumbles from Rachel and I. 

Karen shuffled into the room and silently went into the bathroom to shower. 

“This is going to be a long day,” I sighed, leaning back against the headboard.

“Let’s get you married!” My mom was way too cheerful. I knew she never expected this day to come for me and by the tears already forming in Carol’s eyes, she felt the same with Owen. The mother of a career-centered, strong-willed and stubborn daughter was standing beside the mother of a thickheaded, self-centered, strong-willed and stubborn son. Both mothers ready to watch this unlikely pair bind our lives together with a love deeper than either of us have ever felt before.


	3. For Survival (EXPLICIT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Guest- Please write about Claire and Owen's first time after Jurassic World. Pick up right where the movie leaves of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an explicit chapter... you have been warned!

The morning sun shone bright, Warming Claire’s skin. Together, her and Owen stepped away from the hanger housing injured guests and employees from Jurassic World. For the first time Claire looked around, not quite sure what to do next. She knew she couldn’t go home. Everything they owned was left on that island. Tears filled her eyes, the lump in her throat making it hard to swallow.   
  
Owen reached between them, his hand finding hers. She jumped slightly from his touch and he quickly laced his fingers with hers. Staring out ahead of her, not focusing on anything in particular. She knew she couldn’t look up at him. Hiding the fact that she had no idea what her next move was.   
  
“Ms. Dearing?” Claire was oblivious to the man speaking to her. Owen glanced down at her, knowing all too well that look in her eyes. His days in combat frequently ended with his mind shutting down, not sure how to begin to process the previous events.  
  
“She’s here.” Owen answered for her, nodding towards the red head beside him. She blinked a few times and glanced at Owen before realizing he was talking to someone else. There were three men in security uniforms standing before them.   
  
“Ms. Dearing, the Masrani Corporation has you set up at a separate hotel from the other employees and survivors. They have all managers and board members staying inland.” Ken, the head of Jurassic World security informed her. “A wardrobe will be set up in your room. Everything is taken care of. You’ll be met at the front door to the hotel with your room information and a debriefing packet.”    
  
Claire nodded and moved numbly towards the black car Ken was pointing at. Her hand still locked with Owen’s, Ken placed a hand between them. “I’m sorry, Mr. Grady, your reservation has been set up at the hotel around the corner.” Ken informed him.   
  
“No!” Claire gasped, sounding more desperate than she wanted to sound. There was no way she would be able to be in a completely different building from Owen. His hand in hers at the moment was the only thing keeping her grounded. There was no way she was letting go. At this moment she didn’t care how much she was humiliating herself in front of both men. The previous events too fresh in her mind to want to be alone.   
  
“I’m sorry, Ms. Dearing there’s only room for higher end employees at your hotel.” Ken looked down at his hands as he relayed the information to her.   
  
Glancing quickly at Owen, his hand tight in hers, he gave a light squeeze to let her know she wasn’t alone in her thoughts. As much as she wouldn’t admit it, neither would he. She took a deep breath before she spoke. “Then please inform the board that Mr. Grady will be rooming with me and to give his room to another family in need.”   
  
“Really?” Both Owen and Ken asked at the same time.   
  
Claire didn’t make eye contact with either one. “Yes.” she simply stated.   
  
“As you wish,” Ken motioned towards the car once more. This time allowing Owen to slide in the back seat with her.   
  
Once the car pulled out on the main road Owen poked Claire playfully in the ribs. “If you wanted to shack up with me so bad, you could have just asked you know.”   
   
The red in her cheeks spread down her neck. She looked out her window, not meeting his eyes. “You’re on the couch, Mr. Grady. This is just a thank you for helping me find my nephews.”   
  
He snorted, “There’s other ways to thank me besides making me sleep on a couch.”   
  
With her focus still on the window, she kept her smile out of his sight. His flirting did things to her that she wouldn’t dare admit.  
  
It was about twenty minutes before the car stopped in front of the hotel. Owen’s hand found Claire’s and he pulled her out of the car behind him, refusing to be away from her even long enough for her to walk around the car.   
  
“Ms. Dearing…” Mr. Lebel’s voice trailed off when he noticed Owen at her side. “And Mr. Grady. On behalf of the Masrani Corporation, we thank you for all you’ve done.”   
  
Owen snorted beside Claire and she jabbed her elbow into his ribs.   
  
“Thank you,” Claire did her best to smile, but the adrenaline had worn off and she wanted to shower and sleep despite the fact that the sun was high in the sky.  
  
“You will not be disturbed as you rest. The board and lawyers will handle press for the next forty-eight hours while you recoup. We do ask you keep your phone on so you will be able to be contacted if needed.”   
  
She nodded once, “Of course.”   
  
“How did you kill it?” Mr. Lebel asked, stepping closer to Claire. She looked down at her hands and opened her mouth to answer, but the visions in her head were too new. She couldn’t find her voice. “Rumor has it you let the T-Rex out,” his voice lowered, taking another step towards her, only leaving a few inches between them. “is it all true?”   
  
She instinctively backed up, her back pressing into Owen’s chest. His hands came up to grip her arms. With his patients running thin, he took charge of the situation. “That’s enough.” Owen grumbled and reached around the woman in front of him for the packet holding the room key inside. He guided her forward and she let him lead her away.   
  
They made it up to the room without any other distractions. Both of them silent as they entered the room. It was large, so space wasn’t going to be a problem. Claire groaned to herself realizing she’d probably have to be here for a while if they gave her something that looked like an apartment.   
  
“You ok?” Owen asked, his eyes cautious as he watched her look around at the suite.   
  
“Fine,” she sighed, “just realized I’ll probably be here for a while.”   
  
“Yup,” He agreed and threw himself on the couch. “Looks like we’ll be roomies for a few days at least.” Owen wanted nothing more to finally enjoy a moment of peace and quiet before he found the energy to get cleaned up.  
  
“Get off the couch!” The red head shrieked.   
  
He jumped to his feet and looked around. “Why?” There was no threat in the room. It was just them, but yet he still found his heart racing from the tone of her voice.  
  
“You’re full of shit and gasoline. Go take a shower!” She pointed towards the bedroom where the bathroom was.   
  
He stepped closer to her and she swallowed hard. “What are you going to do?” He asked, his eyes glancing down at her lips before looking back into her green eyes. He wanted to kiss her again, but he wasn’t sure if it was too soon.   
  
“What do you mean?” She questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“You need to shower, too, you know. You don’t smell any better.” He leaned down, his nose just brushing at her neck. Her knees went weak and she gripped his arms to keep herself from falling to the floor. “You did a good job covering up your vanilla scented lotion.” He smiled to himself, feeling her tremble slightly in his arms.   
  
“G-go,” she stammered and pushed him away from her. He laughed and took a step back, yanking his shirt over his head. She quickly glanced down at the floor. It took every fiber of her being to stay put and not follow him into the shower. She didn’t want this to be a one and done type of relationship.   
  
Still standing in the spot he left her, Claire listened to the shower start up. Looking around the room she found myself starting to panic. She was alone. The feeling starting to make her chest tighten. There was a creak from the AC unit as it roared to life. Clapping her hand over her mouth to stifle her scream. Tears streamed down her cheeks as terror gripped at her chest. She couldn’t move.   
  
Owen finished in the shower, forcing himself to not be upset because Claire hadn’t made the move to follow him. He dried off and looked around the bathroom. “Shit,” he mumbled to himself. He had no clothes. He contemplated for a moment, putting his dirty boxers back on, but made a disgusted face as he kicked the soiled pile of clothes aside.   
  
He took a deep breath before reaching for the bathroom door. Peeking out to find the bedroom empty, he stepped fully out the door and walked slowly back into the living room. His breath hitched when he found Claire in the same spot he left her.    
  
“Claire?” Owen reached out and she yelped, jumping away from him. His eyes went wide and he gripped the tops of her arms tightly, hazel eyes locked with green. “Hey, you’re ok.” His voice was low and soothing. “What happened?”   
  
She opened her mouth to answer, but snapped it shut. She was not a weak woman who needed the comfort from a man. Finally letting go of his eyes, she glanced down his body quickly before her eyes shot back up to his. “Why do you just have a towel on?”   
  
“Unless you want me to try on your clothes, I don’t have any other option at the moment. My clothes are probably still at the other hotel where I should be.”   
  
“Oh,” she forced her eyes to stay locked on his. Reaching for her phone, she handed it to him. “Here, try and find your clothes and I’ll go shower.”   
  
While Claire took her turn in the shower Owen called around to try and find his clothes. With a promise of a delivery within the next few hours, he moved on to his next task. Food. He reached for the packet labeled with Claire’s name on it and flipped it open, dumping the contents on the table.   
  
“Hello, lunch!” Owen chuckled to himself and reached for Claire’s phone once more. This time using the shiny credit card he found to order them food.   
  
With a confused look from the room service kid as Owen answered the door in a white towel that just barely fit around him. He made sure to leave a nice tip for him on the card.    
  
“Hey,” Owen looked up from the bed when Claire stepped out of the bathroom. He pointed to a container of food. “I ordered food. There’s a corporate card in the packet Mr. Lebel gave you. I figured steaks were a good choice.” He informed her.  
  
Claire stood, eyes locked on Owen’s still half naked frame. She wasn’t focused on the food. “Why are you still in a towel and in my bed?”   
  
“The other hotel is forty-five minutes away. Give them time to get through the zoo of people.” He answered and ignored the second part of her question.  
  
Too tired to even argue she took her container of food and walked into the kitchen to sit at the table.   
  
“Where ya going?” He called out from his spot on the bed.   
  
“Eating at the table like a normal human being.”   
  
They ate separately, both of them too stubborn to give in to the other. Finding it hard to keep her eyes open, Claire glanced back at the bedroom. Even though it was around noon, not sleeping in over twenty four hours was starting to take it’s toll. Taking a deep breath, she cleaned up her mess and rejoined Owen.   
  
Making sure she was as far over in the king size bed as possible, she slid under the covers. Owen watched her carefully and cleared away his empty food containers from the bed. He sat frozen, waiting for her to make him leave and go to the couch.   
  
Too tired to argue the red head waited a few minutes to see what he was going to do. She rolled so her back was facing him and closed her eyes, praying for sleep to come so she wouldn’t have to be in the moment any longer.  
  
Owen smirked, satisfied he won this silent battle and slid further down the bed to get comfortable. He adjusted the towel, trying to keep himself covered and closed his eyes to join Claire in some well deserved sleep.   
  
Claire sprung up in bed, screaming as sweat trickled down her forehead. Owen sat up immediately, his arms wrapping around her. His voice calming and close to her ear, “You’re safe. I won’t let anything hurt you. I’ve got you. It was just a dream.” He began to rock gently when he noticed she couldn’t get her sobs under control. “Shh… Baby you’re ok.”   
  
Normally Claire would scold any man who called her anything but her name. This time it comforted her. With her nightmare still fresh in her mind she shuddered against Owen. He laid back down, bringing her with him.   
  
Owen was warm against her. His chest raising and falling steadily, she focused on his breathing, matching her breaths with his. Her skin burned where they touched. Her heart pounded in her chest. Tight in his arms didn’t seem close enough.   
  
Claire pressed herself into his chest and he tightened his grip on her. Feeling her breathing with him, her skin soft against his, he bit his bottom lip when she shifted to curl herself into his side. She lifted her head to look at his face, but he was looking up at the ceiling.   
  
“What are you doing?” She asked, trying to read his face.   
  
“I don’t have my clothes yet… I honestly don’t know where the towel is as the moment.” He said through clenched teeth and swallowed hard, studying a spot on the ceiling a little too hard.   
  
Claire reached across the sheets and placed her hand on his bare chest.   
  
His body went rigid under her touch. “That might not be a good idea.”  
  
She raised an eyebrow. “Why?”   
  
He didn’t answer and she glanced down quickly, finally noticing the tent he had created with the sheets. She bit her bottom lip and slid closer to him. He instinctively moved his hips away from her.  
  
“Claire,” He moaned when she laid her head on his chest. “I’m trying real hard to be a gentleman.” So it was both of them trying to prove to the other that sharing a room wasn’t going to just be about sex. Claire had to smile at his weak attempt to distract himself.  
  
She snorted and stretched her neck to kiss his jaw. “What if I don’t want you to be a gentleman?” Claire didn’t want to hold back anymore. Not when she knew he was trying so hard to prove to her that he wanted more from her than to just get her in bed.   
  
“Damn it, woman, you’re going to be the death of me.” He groaned and allowed his body to relax under her touch. Who was he to deny her what she wanted. Especially when he wanted it just as much.    
  
Claire shifted, pressing herself into his side, her left arm slid across his stomach until it hung lazily across his hips. Hitching her leg over his, she felt his breath hitch when she opened her mouth slightly, letting her tongue deepen her kiss along his neck.   
  
“I always pegged you as the type of woman who would make a man work for the opportunity to get in your pants.” His chest rumbled from his laugh at his own joke.  
  
“Not tonight.” she sighed and swung her leg over his hip so she was sitting above him. she closed her eyes when she felt his erection pulse against her thigh. This time he didn’t try to hide it from her. Seeing her above him he lost all self control.   
  
Taking advantage of her moment of weakness, Owen sat up, one hand at the back of her head and the other locked around her waist. He twisted them quickly, pressing her back into the mattress, his body heavy over hers. He moved slightly allowing his hand to slide between them. His lips met hers in a fierce battle of dominance as his hand slipped under her tank and moved up her stomach. This was the second kiss they shared and Owen was going to make sure she wouldn’t want it to be their last.   
  
Claire shifted slightly, allowing her hips to rub against him. He growled against her lips, his hand moving to take a breast in his hand. She gasped into his mouth and her hands moved down to take hold of his bare ass.   
  
He pulled away from her, sitting back on his heels. For the first time Claire allowed her eyes to travel the tight planes of his chest, over each muscle of his abs and finally down to his cock, standing tall and ready. She licked her lips and her eyes moved back up to meet his.   
  
Claire sat up and raised her arms over her head just as he gripped the hem of her tank. He swiftly pulled it over her head, then removed her shorts and underwear and it was his turn to allow his eyes to travel. She couldn’t help but blush when his eyes met hers again.   
  
“Perfection.” His smile was warm which sent Claire’s head spinning. Never having a real relationship during her time at Jurassic World, she usually found a quick fuck, but nothing more than that. Nothing that had a man look at her the way Owen was.  
  
Sliding onto his lap, she wrapped her arms tight around his shoulders. Once again his erection teased her against her thigh.   
  
“I need you, Owen.” she moaned against his neck and rolled her hips against his. The tip of his erection teasing her at her entrance.  
  
“Can I… I don’t…” He was having a hard time trying to form a sentence.   
  
“It’s fine,” she panted, reaching between them to wrap her hand around his cock.   
  
His head fell back, letting out a low moan.   
  
She gave a few slow jerks, before positioning him at her entrance. Feeling his width penetrate her, she slid down slowly until he was fully inside her. “Oh, God.” she breathed, sinking her teeth into his shoulder.   
  
Owen gripped her hips, his eyes watching her face carefully. “You ok?” He asked, kissing her cheek.   
  
“Mmhm,” she mumbled against his shoulder.   
  
She relaxed around him and we waited patiently for her to move. She slowly began to rock her hips, forcing a hiss from Owen as she rode him as hard as she could. Hearing their bodies slapping together had both of them begging for more.    
  
Without pulling out he managed to move them so she was laying under him once again. It was his turn to set the pace, his hips slapping into hers. Claire locked her legs around his waist, trying to allow as much of him as possible.   
  
He slowed his thrusts, pulling his cock out and slowing inserting it again until their hips touched. She dug her nails into his back and moved her hips in sync with his.   
  
“Owen,” Claire moaned, feeling herself needing to let go.   
  
His body collapsed on hers every part of them pressed together, he picked up his pace again.   
  
He allowed her to roll them so Claire was once again on top. She grabbed his cock again and guided it back through her folds making them both moan in unison. Their eyes met and she balanced herself against his chest as she moved over him. Her hips making quick figure eights.   
  
Both of them close, her hands slipping on his chest from the beads of sweat forming there.   
  
With a deep growl he sat up taking one of her nipples into his mouth and his hand slipped between them to find her sensitive nub.   
  
“Ow… Owen!” she called out.   
  
“That’s it.” Owen said against her breast, his fingers moving in time with her hips. “Cum for me, Baby.”   
  
Claire’s whole body shook and he wrapped his arms around her, gripping her hips, setting a quicker pace as he thrust up against her. A few quick thrusts and he relaxed under her. Grinding their hips together slowly they both rode out their orgasm.   
  
She collapsed on top of him, his arms snaking around her, holding her against him. “So does this mean we’re going steady?” He laughed in her hair.   
  
“If you’re asking me out then, my answer is yes.” She laughed against him.   
  
“Good answer, because I don’t know if I can accept this as a one night stand.”   
  
Claire looked up at him, her face fell serious. “Thank you for staying here with me.”   
  
He reached up, tucking her hair behind her ears. “Wouldn’t miss this for the world.”   
  
She shifted to get comfortable by his side, and closed her eyes, this time feeling as safe as she could be wrapped in his arms.   
  
Owen kissed her hair and was happy he wouldn’t need to worry about finding the towel before he got out of bed tomorrow.


	4. Love Finds a Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request from Guest: When Owen, Claire and Franklin sneak into the van where Blue is held, they end up falling asleep and Owen and Claire end up having a moment. Owen smells her hair and pretends to be asleep when she wakes up.   
> My prompt for you is what Zia thinks of Owen and his clear affection and attraction towards Claire from that moment forward

Checking Blue’s wound over once more, I yawned, wishing I could be asleep with the others. We were supposed to take shifts watching over Blue, but there was no way I was going to disturb Owen or Claire and I knew Franklin wasn’t going to be able to handle taking a shift alone. Plus, I don’t think I could step away from this marvelous creature in front of me.

The ship stopped and the horn sounded. Glancing quickly at Owen who was the first to wake up, I opened my mouth to talk to him, but he was distracted. 

Trying to keep my focus on Blue to give them their moment, I couldn’t help but watch him from the corner of my eye. 

Though it was Claire who gravitated towards him while she slept, shifting in her sleep to curl into his side. It wasn’t often I got Claire to talk about what happened between them, but if there was one thing I learned is that she still loved him. 

Watching him cautiously, I was ready to protect her ego if needed. I didn’t know much about the man Claire clung to. Just the normal, “I hate him”, “He’s such a child”, “He drives me crazy”, “If I stayed with him I’d end up in a mental hospital!”. Each one of her excuses to not pick up the phone and call him helped me realize at this moment, just how much she was lying to herself. 

Owen blinked, trying to wake up. I took an involuntary step towards him when he realized Claire against his chest. If he shoved her away he was going to have to answer to me. My eyes widened when he did the complete opposite. 

He leaned in towards her, smelling her hair. I couldn’t help but smile. She was wrong in all of her assumptions. The man was just as crazy for her as she was for him. I rolled my eyes, love was way to complicated. 

She shifted in his arms and he closed his eyes. I hid my mouth against my arm to try and keep from laughing too loud. Why did they feel the need to hide their feelings for the other? 

Claire opened her eyes and she immediately realized her hand shoved in his shirt. She sat up quickly and sighed, “we’re here.” 

Owen opened his eyes again at the same time Franklin sat up. “Where?” Franklin asked, looking around. 

I met Owen’s eyes and smiled, glancing quickly at Claire. He returned my smile and there it was. His love for her was a lot deeper than she thought. 

Knowing we were all separated, I knew Claire was safe as long as she stayed with Owen, but Franklin being forced to go off on his own was what had me nervous. Guy couldn’t kill a spider without help. 

Watching the dinosaurs suffer was not something I was prepared to do. Franklin was frantic as he tried to reboot the system. “I got it!” He finally announced.   
We both turned to see the surveillance monitors come to life. 

“Look,” I pointed to one of the screens. “It’s Claire and Owen. They’re ok!” Realizing I spoke too soon. They were being hunted by a dinosaur I have never seen in my life. 

Franklin and I watched in horror, knowing there was nothing we could do to help them. A small girl emerged from the rubble and the dinosaur chased after her, leaving the display case completely still. 

“Oh, God, please move.” Franklin whispered to the screen. We both leaned forward to try and see if we could spot either Claire or Owen under the remains of the display case. 

“There!” I called out, watching Owen shove through the wreckage. It wasn’t until he moved a tree trunk out of the way did I see Claire. 

“Maybe we should…” Franklin turned away when Claire leaned in to kiss Owen. 

“That a girl,” I nodded in approval. Franklin shoved my shoulder. 

“Can we focus back on the dinosaurs, please. Leave them alone.” 

“You gotta take the fun out of everything, don’t you.” I shoved him back, but I didn’t want to admit he was right. 

Franklin desperately tried to get the ventilation system working. Standing up and slamming his fists against the wall had me realizing we couldn’t do this on our own. “Let’s go find Claire.” I knew how to take charge. I knew how to get myself out of tight situations, but when it came to the safety and well being of the dinosaurs there was only one expert I knew. I was not making any drastic decisions without the head of the DPG. 

“The library was where they were last. I can’t find them now.” Franklin informed me as he searched each one of the surveillance monitors. 

We ran through the mansion until we found what looked like the library. The dinosaur we saw attacking them on the monitor was now dead in front of us. 

Realizing they were ok, along with the little girl that clung to them, I beckoned them back down to the control room. 

Franklin walked ahead with Owen as he explained where he’s been since they got separated back on the ship. 

“I saw you,” I whispered to Claire. 

“What?” She looked confused. 

I glanced at the back of Owen’s head and winked. Her cheeks flushed a deep red. 

“You ok?” Owen asked, turning to check on Claire as we walked. 

She nodded at him and I nudged her arm. If she didn’t realize just how much he loved her, I’d have to knock her over the head. 

Knowing him for only twenty-four hours, I could see we had similar personalities. One that seemed to drive Claire crazy at times. He moved carefully around her, his whole body ready to be a wall of protection at any moment. 

I stood back with Maisie, letting Claire take the lead in the control room with the dinosaurs trapped and dying. Owen watched her back carefully, allowing her to make her own decision, but warning her of the possible consequences. 

Slamming the box down she cried watching the animals she loved dearly suffer. Owen’s hand went to her shoulder, staying with her for support. The last year I saw a different Claire than the one before me. Be brought a softer side of her to the surface. Just by a simple look I knew his whole world revolved around hers.   
With my attention too focused on Claire and Owen I didn’t realize Maisie step away from me. The door opened and we all looked at Maisie, taking a stance and doing what she thought was the right thing. 

Claire stepped back and let Owen take the lead, we listened as he formed a plan for us to get our stories straight once the authorities showed up. 

When they had to be separated to give their statements, Owen spoke to the officer with his eyes locked on Claire. 

“Hey,” I walked up behind him when the officer walked away. 

“Hey,” he answered, smiling down at me before looking back towards Claire, still telling her story. “Thanks for what you did for Blue. Means a lot, you know.” 

I shrugged and followed his gaze towards Claire. “You can make it up to me by holding on to that one this time. Been one hell of a year, you know.” 

He snorted. “Yeah, I know. She had to go do her own thing. I get it. We went through a lot after Jurassic World. We coped in completely different ways. I get it now, her passion for these animals. I just hope it’s enough.” 

The officer walked away from Claire and she looked down at her hands. I brought my hand up to clap him on the back. “Go get her, big guy.” 

He smiled, but not at me. Claire’s eyes had met Owen’s and she was already walking towards him. 

They both walked swiftly towards the other, Claire’s arms stretched up and locked around his neck at the same time he reached for her waist. Their lips met and I turned away to give them their moment. 

“They married?” Maisie asked me as her and Franklin stepped beside me. 

“Might as well be.” I answered, peeking over my shoulder once more to see them still lost in the moment.


	5. Date Night: Plus One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: DieHardBrendan- What about Owen, Claire and Maisie see a movie, probably something like The Lion King, Home Alone, or something of that sort, something friendly for Maisie.

“What’s on the agenda today?” Owen asked Claire. They were a month into their new domestic situation. Maisie swung her feet as she shoveled her Lucky Charms into her mouth. She glanced up from her bowl as she waited for Claire to answer him. The young girl watched Owen carefully as he drummed his fingers on the table. “Dearing!” He called louder. 

The red head peered at Owen over her laptop. Narrowing her eyes at him beckoning her using her last name. She raised an eyebrow. “Grady?” 

Maisie snorted and went back to her breakfast. She was already used to their bantering. 

“I asked you a question.” He tilted his head to the side, waiting for her to answer. 

“I would have answered if I heard you. Just let me finish this email.” 

Owen met Maisie’s eyes as she waited for him to say something witty back at Claire. He leaned towards her to whisper across the table. “Don’t hang out with that one too much, she’ll turn you into some sort of business geek.” 

“I heard that.” Claire warned. 

Maisie laughed, spewing milk through her nose. Owen was quick to join her laughing as he handed her a napkin. 

Trying her best to hide behind her laptop, Claire couldn’t help but laugh, too. Shutting her computer she pushed it aside and picked at her muffin. “What did you ask before?” 

“What the plans for the day were.” Owen, still trying to calm down from him and Maisie’s laughing fit. 

Reaching for her phone, Claire clicked on the date. “Oh,” she smiled and leaned back in her chair. “Just one conference call this afternoon.” 

Owen crossed his arms against his chest. “Really?” 

“Mhmm..” Claire hummed as she chewed her muffin. She raised an eyebrow as Owen’s lips pursed. She swallowed and approached her next question cautiously. “Why?”

“We’ve been cooped up in this apartment. If we’re not here we’re at the DPG. Why don’t we go out this afternoon.” Owen suggested. 

“Where?” Claire wondered. 

Owen shrugged and gestured towards Maisie. “Anything special you’d like to do? The city is yours tonight, kiddo.” 

The small brunette dropped her spoon into her bowl, her mouth gaping at her guardian. “I can go, too?” 

“Well, yeah,” Owen sounded as if she offended him. “It’s a date,” he leaned towards her and used his thumb to point to the red head across the table. “plus one.” 

“Hey!” Claire protested, making both Maisie and Owen laugh. 

Maisie’s face fell serious as she looked from one adult to the other. “But I heard you talking the other night.” her focus fell on Owen. “You said you wanted to take Claire out on a proper date since things have been a little crazy.” 

Claire and Owen’s eyes met briefly and Owen shrugged. “Eh, I changed my mind. She’s a boring date. It’ll be more fun if you come along.” 

Claire pushed away from the table and took Maisie’s empty bowl from her. She knocked the back of her boyfriend’s head with her elbow. “During this whole conversation, Owen is right about one thing.” Claire informed the child who twisted in her chair to listen, her eyes following Claire to the sink. “You get to choose what we do tonight.” 

Owen snorted, “That’s not all I’m right about.”

Both girls ignored him as they locked eyes, both going over possible plans for the night. Claire already making a mental list of things Maisie could choose within reason. Maisie pondering over whether Disneyland would be too much to ask for. She had seen a commercial promoting the park last night while watching TV and thought it looked fun. 

“What will it be, Sweetie? We can go see a show, or dinner and a movie,” Claire glanced up at Owen a smile playing at the corner of her lips, “or we could go shopping.” 

Being the only man in the room he slumped back in his chair, realizing he may of dug himself a hole.   
Maisie tapped her finger against her chin as she pondered over the choices Claire offered. Pushing the whole Disneyland request aside for the time being, she smiled as she made her decision. “The movies!” 

Claire let out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding in. Thankful the girl didn’t choose shopping. She hated the task just as much as Owen did, but she had to offer it just to get under his skin. 

Owen, showing his relief that he wasn’t going to be dragged through the mall, clapped his hands together and took out his phone. “Let’s see what’s playing.” 

Maisie shifted her chair closer to Owen so they could go through the list of movies. 

Checking the time, Claire headed towards her room to get ready for the day. She paused behind Owen, bringing her hand up to run her fingers through his hair. “PG.” She reminded him after glancing at his phone and realized he was looking at the latest action movie times. 

He huffed and switched back to the children’s listings. Taking advantage of Maisie distracted by the choices on his phone, he reached out and pinched Claire’s butt as she walked away. 

Turning her head so he could see her narrowing her eyes at him, he threw her a cheeky smile. She rolled her eyes and shook her head before disappearing into the room she now shared with Owen. 

The afternoon moved along quickly. Arriving back at the apartment, Claire wondered over to where Owen sat. She sighed heavily and slumped down by his side. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her tighter against him. 

Pressing his lips against her cheek she turned her head to capture his lips with hers. Sighing heavily she rested her head against his shoulders. “How did the conference go?” Owen was almost afraid to ask. 

His girlfriend shifted, bringing her legs up and curled against his side. “Longer than I thought, but tonight isn’t about work.” 

Owen leaned away from Claire, his face flashed a look of shock. “Imposter!” He gasped, shoving her away from him. “What have you done with Claire Dearing!” 

“You’re such a child!” She complained, slapping his arm. He laughed lightly and pulled her into his side once more. “Speaking of which…” Claire looked around the room realizing they were alone. “Where’s Maisie?” 

“Trying to choose an outfit for tonight.” He shrugged, “told her what she had on was fine, but kid’s all sorts of overwhelmed. She won’t let me in her room.”   
“I’ll try,” Claire peeled herself away from Owen to make her way towards the old guest bedroom now claimed as Maisie’s. 

Pausing at the door she pressed her ear against it to listen to the commotion on the other side. There was an obvious struggle going on and Claire hesitated, not quite sure how to handle the situation. Forcing her hand up, she knocked on the door twice and announced herself. “Maisie? It’s Claire.” 

The door swung open and she stood in jeans and a purple plaid shirt. Claire’s smile was warm as she stared at the nine-year-old in front of her. “You look cute!” 

Maisie rolled her eyes. “What do you wear to the movies?” Kid sounded desperate and Claire had to stifle a laugh. 

“What you have on is fine.” 

She tilted her head to the side curiously, eyeing the woman’s outfit from her dark blue silk blouse, down to her skinny jeans and heels. “Are you wearing that?” 

Claire bit her bottom lip. She wasn’t planning on changing, but now apparently she didn’t have a choice. “um.. no.” She stammered. 

Maisie leaned against her doorframe, waiting for the red head to make the next move. 

“How about you help me pick out something.” Claire said warily, not sure what she was going to look like stepping out of her bedroom closet. 

The girl poked around in Claire’s walk in closet, shifting through dresses, nice shirts, blouses and was almost lost in the sea of clothes when she found Claire’s more relaxed shirts. Pulling out a simple gray sweater she turned to face Claire. 

“That?” The woman questioned. 

Maisie nodded. “It looks warm.” 

“Ok, then. I’ll wear that.” She took the sweater and stepped into her bathroom shutting the door while Maisie sat on the edge of her guardians’ bed. Her eyes glued to the bathroom door. 

The door opened again and Claire smiled at the patiently waiting child on her bed. “See,” she pointed out, “soft and comfy.” 

Maisie stuck both her thumbs in the air. “Now you don’t look like you’re ready for a business meeting.” 

Claire laughed and turned back towards the bathroom. Maisie watched as she touched up her makeup and fixed her hair. 

There was a knock on the door and Maisie looked up to see Owen peering into his room. “If we don’t leave now we’re going to have to skip dinner.” 

“We’re ready,” Claire called from the bathroom. Owen wondered around the corner to see what she was doing. His gaze moved from one girl to the other and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

Realizing what his confusion was about Claire was quick to fill him in. “Maisie felt I needed to dress more casual.” 

The young girl nodded her head in agreement. “She said I looked ok, so I helped her look a little more relaxed.” 

Owen winked at her. “Good call, kiddo.” 

Maisie chose an Italian restaurant just a block from the movie theater. The three were seated at a booth, Maisie immediately spreading herself out to color on the kids menu. Claire slid into the other side of the booth and Owen followed. Letting Maisie lead the night, she chose her meal, opting for the classic spaghetti and meatballs. She bounced in her seat at the agreement from Claire to let her order a soda. Both adults placed their orders and eagerly waited for their wine and beer to be delivered. 

“I purpose a toast!” Maisie smiled, lifting her cup on the air. Exchanging a quick look, Claire and Owen followed her motion. “I saw this in a movie once and never had the opportunity to do it.” 

“Well,” Owen motioned with his beer stein for her to continue on, “floor’s your.” 

“To first dates!” Maisie smiled and clinked her cup against Claire’s and then Owen’s. 

Reaching across the bench, Claire found Owen’s hand and he squeezed. “To first dates,” the adults chuckled and clinked their own glasses together. 

“Did you save room for dessert?” Owen asked once Maisie shoved her plate away from her. By then Claire was already finished and leaning into Owen’s side, her hand resting on his thigh. 

“Where are we going for that?” Maisie questioned. 

Owen smirked, leaning his elbow on the table. “It’s a right of passage. You must pig out on sweets at the movies.” 

“What are we seeing?” Claire wondered, realizing she wasn’t in the room when they made their decision. 

“Incredibles 2! We watched the first on this morning so I’m all caught up.” Maisie informed her. 

Claire patted Owen’s thigh in approval. He tightened his arm around her shoulder appreciating her gesture. 

The couple held hands as Maisie walked ahead of them, her eyes already locked on the flashing lights of the theater. 

“Is that it?” Maisie turned to glance back at them. 

Claire nodded. “Sure is.” Trying to hide the lump on her throat. A simple night out meant more to Maisie than any other kid her age. By now most nine-year-olds have been to the movies plenty of times. It shouldn’t feel like a once in a lifetime opportunity.

Owen purchased the tickets while Claire kept an eye on Maisie as she wondered the large lobby. He met up with them just as the kid found the snack counter. She spun to look at Owen. “Is that what you were talking about?” She shrieked. 

“I suggest the popcorn.” He offered and placed his order, already knowing from previous movie dates that Claire will pick from his bucket. He ordered her an iced tea and a package of Twizzlers. The red head stood back in awe. It was over a year since they’ve been to the movies together and he easily picked up right where they left off. “You’re up.” he motioned for Maisie to make her choice. 

She settled on a small popcorn and got away with ordering another soda after promising Claire she’d brush her teeth twice before bed. 

Gasping in surprise as she stepped into the theater, she ran for the middle row of recliners and found her seat. Once again spreading herself out on the double seat, Claire and Owen gladly curled into the one beside her. 

“Look at the screen!” Maisie gushed, watching the advertisements flash before her. 

Since it was a school night the theater was close to empty besides two other families who sat further towards the front per their kids’ request. 

The lights dimmed and Claire glance beside her to watch Maisie’s eyes go wide when the previews started. The run of each preview ended with Maisie’s plead to come back and see it. Both adults hummed in agreement. 

With the movie a few minutes in Claire and Owen made sure Maisie was completely engulfed in the characters on screen. 

Claire nuzzled her nose into the crook of Owen’s neck. “This was a good idea.” 

Owen shifted, wrapping both his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. “Why because it’s something that benefits both her and us?” 

Pressing her lips to his neck she hummed against his neck. 

“Did you see, Jack Jack?” Maisie shrieked with laughter. 

Claire and Owen quickly pulled away from each other and acted as if they had just seen the scene which had Maisie in a fit of hysterics. 

Stepping out of the movies the cool air hit their faces. Maisie stepped between the couple this time, reaching for both their hands which they took without a second thought. Brown eyes looked up at each of them. “Thank you,” she smiled. 

“You’re welcome.” They both answered at the same time. 

“Next time we’ll see something in 3D.” Owen suggested as they crossed the street. 

“Oh!” Maisie jumped between them, already planning their next date night.


	6. Rebound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day after the events at Lockwood Estate. Claire is back at the DPG and Owen walks into something he wasn't expecting.

Claire sat at her desk, drumming the fingers of her left hand on the polished wood as she held her phone to her right ear. She sighed heavily as she listened to the journalist on the other end trying to decide which question she wanted to ask next. 

Her first day back at the DPG headquarters was a busy one. Many volunteers were tasked with setting up appointments for Claire to attend conferences, public hearings and interviews about the dinosaurs now roaming free in Northern California. “Tell you what,” Claire huffed into the phone, cutting the nervous woman off. “Email me your questions when you figure out what you want to ask. It’ll be faster to answer you that way.” She said and hung up her phone. She dropped her head into her hands, “Ugh!” She groaned a little too loud. 

“Hey,” a soothing hand reached for her knee, fingers brushing across her jeans. “Need a make out break?” The familiar voice questioned. 

Only half listening, unable to hear past the anger ringing in her ears. She peeked at the man through her fingers and gasped, sliding her chair away from him. “Kyle!” She shrieked. 

The dirty blond haired man followed her with his deep blue eyes. He slid his chair closer to hers and placed both his hands on the armrests of her chair. “You didn’t answer my call last night. You said you’d call when you came back. I saw your car parked in the carport. When did you get in?” 

She rolled her chair away from him again. “I… er… late.” Yawning involuntarily she proved her point that she hadn’t had much sleep last night. 

He reached up to tuck a strand of her wavy hair behind her ear. She flinched away from him. 

He let his hand fall back to the armrest and smiled. This wasn’t the first time she refused to show public displays of affection in the office. “I’ll stop by later tonight.” 

The red head scrunched up her nose. “That’s not a good idea.” She wanted to tell him it was over. The month long fling they had, had approached the end. Sure she had feelings for him, but it was strictly for her own benefit. 

Six months before the events of the last two days from returning to Isla Nublar and then Lockwood Estate, Claire and Owen were completely mad for each other. Slowly growing apart during the months prior to their breakup, they found it easier to just go their own way. 

Cautious of her heart, Claire found herself smitten by the man starring back at her. A neighbor in her apartment building. They bumped into each other— not by mistake on his end— every day at the mailboxes. Knowing who she was, he found the courage to ask her about her thoughts on the volcano threatening the dinosaurs on the island. With a sweet smile, Claire promoted her newly born campaign to save them. Jumping at the opportunity to spend more time with her, he quickly signed up as a volunteer. It was one time Claire let the late night planning for the protest the next day go further than she expected. She blames the five empty beer bottles and the need to try and forget the man she was still in love with, she found herself in bed with Kyle. Making love to him was just that. He was sweet and kind and made her feel wanted, but it wasn’t enough. She just didn’t have the heart to tell him. He was too kind-hearted to let down. 

Claire never expected her and Owen to leave the rubble behind hand in hand. Maybe before Owen, if she had met Kyle back in Jurassic World, he would be perfect for someone like her. Supportive, mature, clean cut and always very presentable. Where she led, he had no problem following. It wasn’t until Owen Grady came crashing into her life like the tornado he is, did she realize her taste in men was the complete opposite. She wanted adventure, passion, and every so often she needed to be dominated. 

With Kyle’s hands on her knees again she stood up and looked around. This was not the place to ‘break up’ with him. It wouldn’t be fair to him to just come out and say she was tightly wrapped around another man last night.

He stood up, his hands raised to surrender. “Ok, no more touching, sorry. I’ll bring over sushi tonight and a bottle of wine.” 

“No, Kyle…” She trailed off when the elevator doors opened and Owen stepped inside the large space which housed the DPG headquarters, a shy brunette tucked behind him. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, shaking her head and tuning her back on the confused man as she walked quickly over towards Owen. 

“This is it, eh?” Owen bobbed his eyebrows as he looked around. 

“What’s Zia doing?” Maisie asked, her attention on the dark haired woman sprawled out on the floor. 

“She’s coloring in a chart she made of the anatomy of a T-rex. Want to help her finish it?” Claire asked the child. 

“Can I?” Maisie asked excitedly. 

Claire nodded in approval and she hurried across the room. The woman turned her attention back to Owen who’s hazel eyes were locked on the way her skinny jeans hugged her body. He reached for her hips and she awkwardly jumped away from him. 

Owen’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

“I’m working,” was her excuse. 

“Hey, Claire,” Kyle interrupted the couple, placing his hand on the small of Claire’s back, leaving the motion Owen’s new focus point. “I’m going for coffee. Just skim milk, right?” He glanced at the fairly larger man standing across from him, trying to intimidate him by letting him know he knew Claire enough to know how she likes her coffee.” 

“Yes, Claire started and then shook her head. “I mean, no. I’m fine.” She swallowed hard. “Thanks, Kyle.” 

Owen folded his arms against his chest, tilting his head to the side as he studied the man’s behavior. 

Claire slipped out of Kyle’s reach and moved away from both men. 

They sized the other up before going their own way. Kyle on a mission to get Claire the coffee he knew she needed by now, since she always had one in her hand at this time of day. Owen taking a seat at an empty desk to watch the commotion of the room around him. His main focus on the woman who kept herself busy, avoiding his eyes. 

Kyle returned with two cups of coffee from the small cafe across the street. He knew it was Claire’s favorite. By the time he returned Claire was on the phone again at her desk. His eyes then moved to see Owen leaning against her desk as he listened to her phone conversation. He narrowed his eyes and walked slowly towards them, trying to remember he had hot liquid in his hands and to not squeeze the cups too hard. 

Owen looked up when Kyle placed Claire’s coffee on her desk. She glanced up and smiled at him before going back to her interview. Not able to resist, Claire flipped the lid open and took a sip. Owen kept his eyes on the blond haired man as he smiled to himself and moved to sit at his desk. 

With the red head distracted, Owen shoved away from her desk and moved towards Kyle. Owen was not the jealous type, but he found himself wanting to know this guys intentions with his girl. “Hey,” Owen nodded towards Kyle, reaching his hand out. “Owen.” 

Kyle placed his hand in Owen’s both squeezing harder than needed. “Kyle.” He said through clenched teeth, his hand crushed in Owen’s grip. 

“How long have you been volunteering here?” Owen wondered. 

Kyle leaned back in his chair. “Four months.” He smirked as if Owen should be impressed.

Owen nodded and pursed his lips. “So you’ve been involved for a while.” Owen pointed with his thumb over his shoulder to where Claire was sitting, her back towards them. Oblivious to the conversation going on behind her. 

“With Claire?” Kyle asked as he raised an eyebrow. 

Owen shrugged. “Claire… the DPG… all of it.” 

“Yeah, I’ve been here a while.” Kyle answered, a little confused with what Owen was asking. 

“What do you do here?” Owen wondered. 

“I help organize campaigns for Claire. Lots of late night work.” Kyle smirked thinking back to their last late night work session that turned into a sleepover.

“I see…” Owen nodded slowly. “Must suck having to be here that late.” 

Kyle shook his head. “We go back and forth between our apartments. Works out best because we’re in the same building.” 

“Oh, so you’re neighbors. How… convenient.” Owen didn’t try and hide the tension in his voice. 

Kyle stared at his face for a moment, trying to figure out what it is exactly that he wants. 

Claire hung up the phone and turned to complain to Owen about how much she hates interviews. She spun in her chair, her heart pounding in her chest when she found Owen talking to Kyle. She rushed over to halt their conversation, hoping she caught them in time before either of them gave away their interest in her. “Hey!” She said, stepping between both men, trying her best to sound chipper. 

“Hey, babe,” Owen smiled and leaned down to kiss her cheek. “Just trying to get to know your volunteers a little better.” 

“Babe?” Kyle choked on the word. 

Throwing Owen a warning glance, Claire then turned to fully face Kyle. “Can we go for a walk?” 

Kyle nodded and followed Claire as she led the way towards the elevator. He looked over his shoulder at the very aggravated man they left behind. 

The elevator ride down to the main lobby of the building was silent. Claire spent the time trying to come up with the right words that wouldn’t hurt him too much. Once the doors opened, Kyle reached for her hand and she slipped hers away wishing she had pockets to hide them. 

“You’re breaking up with me aren’t you.” Kyle sighed. 

Claire shrugged and nibbled on her bottom lip. “I’m sorry. This is all on me. I dragged you into my messed up world and it’s not fair.” 

Kyle shook his head. “You didn’t drag me into anything. I went voluntarily.” He smiled and winked at her. 

She blushed and looked down at her feet. 

It was a few minutes of silence as they walked around the block. “Is he the guy you were with before you started the DPG?” 

Without making eye contact, Claire nodded. “I’m really sorry. I didn’t think I’d ever see him again. I had to ask for his help to track down Blue and—”

“You love him?” 

She bit her bottom lip and nodded. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t expect any of this to happen. You’re great, if we met four years ago maybe things would be different.” 

Kyle stepped in front of her and reached out for her arms. “Stop being so hard on yourself. I get it. I was just the rebound guy.” 

“No!” Claire said quickly. “I never thought of it that way. I like you. I don’t regret anything that happened between us, but I love Owen.”

“Friends?” Kyle asked with a smile that had Claire smiling back at him. 

“Yeah,” she nodded and let him hug her. 

Kyle liked her enough to not burn the bridge between them. If her and Owen didn’t work out before, he hoped there would be the same outcome this time around and he’d be there to remind her just how perfect he is for her. 

They made it back up to the office to find Owen impatiently pacing the room. Most of the volunteers had gone for the day. Zia and Maisie had moved on to the last chart wanting to finish before she left. 

“Well I think my work here is done,” Kyle winked at Claire and she shifted uncomfortably. “good night.” He said before turning off his computer and headed back to the elevator. 

“What did he mean by that?” Owen asked, his hazel eyes dark as he tried to not let his imagination get the best of him. 

Claire shook her head. “It’s nothing.” 

“Was it something?” 

She shrugged, refusing to meet his eyes. 

Owen’s eyes went wide as he put all the pieces together. “You just broke up with him didn’t you. Late night work my ass! You were sleeping with him!” 

Zia cleared her throat, reminding the two adults of the child in the room. Seeing the look on Owen’s face Zia pushed up from her spot on the floor and took Maisie’s hand. “I’ll take her back to your place.” She informed Claire and held her hand out of her key. Smiling reassuringly at Maisie, Claire handed her key to Zia and they left. 

Owen waited for the elevator door to close before he demanded an answer from Claire. “So the last twenty-four hours I was the other guy.” 

“No!” Claire said quickly. “We were never official. It… he was…” She reached up to scratch the back of her neck. 

“A fuck buddy?” Owen raised an eyebrow as he watch the woman he loved shift uncomfortably in front of him. 

Claire narrowed her eyes, her guilt turning into rage. The need to defend herself strong in her mind. “Oh come on, Owen! You slept your way around Jurassic World. You’re one to talk about having fuck buddies.” 

Owen snorted. “That was before I had my focus set on you.” 

“You can’t tell me the six months we were apart you didn’t seduce every woman you crossed paths with.” She folded her arms against her chest. “I find that hard to believe.” 

The corner of his mouth curved up as he shrugged. 

It was Claire’s turn to feel the unwelcome waves of jealousy. “How many?” She demanded. 

“Sucks doesn’t it?” Owen questioned. 

She shook her head, dismissing his question. “How many?” She asked again. 

“How many do you think?” 

She tilted her head to the side as she thought about it. Not quite sure if she wanted to know the answer.

“Just one, Claire.” Owen smiled and reached out for her. She stepped into his arms, letting him hold her. “Had to see if I could get over you.”

“How’d that work out for you?” 

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead. “I went back to that damn island, didn’t I?” 

She sighed and rested her head against his chest. 

They stood in silence for a few minutes, holding onto each other tightly. “Which apartment is his?” Owen wondered, breaking the silence. 

She leaned away from him to look at his face. “Leave him alone.” 

“Got one more question.” He stepped away and his face fell serious. 

“Ok?” Claire wondered, almost afraid to hear what he had to ask. 

“Your bed or his?” 

“Come on, Owen.” 

He stared at her, waiting for her to answer. His stomach turned at the thought of her rolling around with another man in her bed. The exact spot where he had her moaning his name last night. 

“His.” 

Owen’s shoulders relaxed “Oh thank God.” 

Claire giggled and reached up on her toes to kiss him. 

“Can you fire him?” He wondered as they walked hand in hand to their apartment. 

“I can’t fire a volunteer, plus he’s good at what he does.” 

Owen groaned. “I could have lived my whole life without hearing those words come out of your mouth.” 

“His work, Owen. Please don’t give him a hard time. I was the one that strung him along. He doesn’t deserve it.” 

“I’m not making any promises. I know his type. He probably asked to stay friends. This way he still has a foot in the door, or should I say hand in your pants. He’s going to hover and wait for us to split up again so he can claim his territory.” 

“I’m not something to Claim, Owen! And he’s actually a sweet guy!” 

“Yeah, sweet enough to make sure he’s always at the back of your mind the moment you need a rebound fuck.” 

“You intimidated by him or something?” Claire wondered. 

Owen stopped walking and stepped in front of Claire. His hands moved around her hips and slipped into the back pockets of her jeans. “Not even close. I know how to make this body scream.” 

Claire blushed and hid her face in his chest. She kept her face hidden as she admitted her feelings. “I love you, Owen. I don’t want anyone else.”

With his hands still in her pockets he squeezed, pulling a small squeak from her lips. “Glad we’re on the same page. I love you and from here on out I’ll be the only man who gets in your pants.” 

She pulled away from him and shook her head. “Always have to ruin the moment, don’t you.” 

He kissed her quickly before they walked into the apartment building. Owen’s eyes fell on Kyle’s back as he unlocked his mailbox. “Hey,” Owen spun on his heels, pressing Claire’s back against the wall. Her line of vision blocked from seeing Kyle standing there. “I love you, Babe.” 

Claire giggled, not quite sure where the change of tone came from, but it had her stomach doing flips. “I love you, too.” 

His lips crushed against hers and she gave in to his hands roaming her body. Forgetting where she was, her arms locked around his neck and her leg hitched over his hip. He gripped the back of her thighs and lifted her into his arms, her legs locking around his hips. With Claire wrapped tightly around him he moved to the apartment, squeezing by Kyle. Her lips moved to his neck, giving Owen a chance to glance at Kyle quickly, satisfied when he clearly looked aggravated. Though Claire strongly believes a woman should never actually belong to a man, Owen used this moment to silently let the blond know that she belonged to him and only him. With Claire’s lips nibbling on his neck he was able to throw Kyle a smile before opening their door. 

Knowing Maisie was on the other side, he waited until Kyle disappeared into his apartment before letting Claire’s legs go, her feet finding the floor. She panted in his arms. “We’ll finish this later.” He said and guided her into their apartment.


	7. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: lopezbermal- please write something before jurassic world happened where Claire and Owen randomly run into each other

The employee cafeteria was a place everyone least expected to see Claire Dearing, the Operations Manager of Jurassic World. She normally ate lunch in her office— if she even ate it at all. Today was an exception. She was hiding from the only one in the park who outranked her: Simon Masrani. 

Knowing she was to meet him at the new raptor paddock in just a few minutes, she hid herself in the corner of the large cafe. She’d rather brush the Mosasaurus’ teeth then go see the newly hatched raptors. Though they were still small, she despised the species and she had a good excuse to fear them. 

Using her time to look busy, she searched her employee database to get to know the crew assigned to the paddock. 

“Claire?” The man’s voice pulled her from her work and she glanced over her laptop at the man who’s picture was displayed on her screen. 

“Mr. Grady.” She nodded and shut her laptop when he sat down across from her. 

“Owen.” He reached his hand across the table and she shook it. “How’d you know my name?” 

Claire couldn’t help but smile. He was one of the best looking employees to step foot on the island. “I know everyone.” She informed him. 

“So if you’re the infamous ‘Big Red’,” Owen used his fingers to quote the nickname her employees use when talking about her, “why are you slumming it down here? Shouldn’t you be heading the meeting going on at the raptor paddock?” 

With a quick nod, she reached for her pen and brought it to her lips, causing Owen to lick his in response. Her stomach released a flock of butterflies and she leaned forward, placing her elbows on the table. “Shouldn’t you be there listening to me?” 

Owen scrunched up his nose and reached for a tomato on Claire’s salad. “I hate meetings.” 

She leaned back in her chair and smiled at him. “I hate the paddock.” 

“So we just met and we already have something in common.” Owen pointed out and reached for a piece of chicken.

The red head raised an eyebrow and nibbled on her pen. “I don’t see any relation.” 

“We both don’t want to be at the paddock right now. So let’s hide out together.” 

She shook her head and motioned towards her laptop. “I’m working.” 

“Then why aren’t you in your office? I know you must have one of those huge fancy ones around here somewhere.” 

She pursed her lips, trying to hide her smile. “I’m hiding.” 

“Ah,” Owen laughed and grabbed another tomato from her salad. “see you aren’t working.” 

“Mr. Grady—” 

“Owen.” He corrected, but she ignored him.

“Shouldn’t you be doing all you can to try and impress us to fund your little research project?” 

He folded his arms against his chest and winked at her. “How am I doing?” 

“Nope,” she shook her head, “not me. Mr. Masrani.” 

Noticing she hasn’t touched her salad since he arrived he pulled the whole thing towards him. “I’m sure you’ll put a good word in with the big guy.” 

She slowly shook her head as she watched him eat her lunch. “Not unless you buy me lunch now.” 

“Oh, please,” he groaned with his mouth full. His eyes focused on the portion of her body he could see over the table. “I know that body probably hasn’t had lunch in years. This is just a facade so people won’t wonder too much why the operations manager swooped to their level.” 

“How do you— what do you…” She shook her head, not liking the way he was making her stutter. “You’re observant, Mr. Grady.” 

“Owen.” 

Claire’s phone buzzed on the table between them. Mr. Masrani’s name flashing on the screen. “Your master’s calling.” 

“My boss,” she corrected. “and if I were you I’d watch what you say because he does take my vote into account. I can shut this whole operation down with one word and trust me, I really want to.” 

“So let me get this straight,” Owen smirked when Claire’s phone lit up again with her boss’ second call. “He’s Daddy Warbucks and your little Annie? The red hair fits.” 

“Excuse me?” She gasped, leaning back in her chair. 

“I didn’t mean it as some sort of kinky daddy issues type of thing. I just meant I heard you’ve been here since you were a teen. It’s not a bad thing Claire. He took you under his wing. Of course he would listen to anything you had to say. You’re making Daddy Warbucks even more rich than he is.” 

Claire opened her mouth to scold him, but snapped it shut only to follow the motion a few more times. Again, he had her stuttering. 

“Ms. Dearing!” One of the parks security guards waved at her from the main entrance. 

“Shit!” She hissed and began to pack up her belongings. 

“Mr. Masrani this is Officer Wells. She’s unharmed. Mr. Grady is with her.” The guard spoke quickly into his walkie.

“Aw, see Daddy Warbucks was ready to pay any ransom to get his Annie back.” Owen smirked and watched her get to her feet. 

“I’d love to be kidnapped right now.” She mumbled. 

Owen’s smile grew as he stepped around the table. “Say the word and we will never be seen again.” 

“I’ll pass, thank you.” She replied, but couldn’t hide the smile playing at the corner of her lips. 

“Ma’am, Mr. Masrani—”

“Let him know I’m on my way. I was in a meeting with Mr. Grady. We lost track of time and will be there in a few minutes.” 

“Yes, Ma’am.” Officer Wells quickly relayed her message. 

“This was a meeting?” Owen raised an eyebrow as he helped her collect her belongings. 

She looked up and winked. “Saving our asses.” 

“Adventurous, I like it.” 

She blushed and hurried out of the employee’s building and towards her car.

Owen whistled behind her. “Daddy Warbucks makes sure his girl rides in style.” 

“Incase you haven’t noticed, Mr. Grady—”

“Owen.”

She ignored him once again. “Mercedes is one of our biggest sponsors Every vehicle on the island has the same little emblem.” She informed him, reaching out and tapping the symbol on the front of her car. 

Owen opened his mouth with swift comeback, but Claire’s phone cut him off. 

“Mr. Masrani. I’m so sorry. I’m five minutes away.” She spoke too quickly for her boss to get in any word. She hung up and spun on her heels to get in the car. 

“Paddock is twenty minutes away.” Owen pointed out. 

“He doesn’t need to know I’m that far away.” 

“Hey!” Owen called out as she climbed into her car. “Let’s finish this over dinner tomorrow night.” 

“Finish what, Mr. Grady?” She smiled warmly at him and he raised his arms to lean against the roof of her car as he leaned in towards her. 

“It’s Owen.” 

Her phone buzzed in the center console of her car and she grumbled. “We have to go.” 

“So tomorrow than?” 

“No.” She said quickly and reached around him to shut her door.

“Damn.” Owen sighed as he watched her spin her tires on the gravel and speed towards his paddock. He was prepared to bug her until she agreed on a date with him. Suddenly rather excited to go to this meeting, he jumped onto his motorcycle and hurried to catch the woman who ran away with his heart.


	8. The Past Meets The Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Anon- Please write a story where the girl's notebook Claire found while interning at JW is actually Lockwood's daughter and somehow Claire and Owen find out.

Claire sat on the floor in her closet with her legs folded. She sifted through boxes from her home on Isla Nublar that she could never bring herself to unpack. She now had the courage she needed to sort through her past. 

With just celebrating their one year anniversary of surviving another dinosaur attack and rekindling their romance, Claire was packing up the last bit of her city apartment. 

Owen and Maisie lived with her for the past year as they worked together to recapture the dinosaurs that were let loose in Northern California. It was a long year and Claire was really looking forward to moving out of the city and into Owen’s newly finished cabin. 

“What’s this box from?” Maisie asked. She sat across from Claire in the large closet and pushed the box towards her. 

She flipped the lid open and her smile faded. “This is from my internship on Isla Nublar.” 

“You did an internship there?” 

“Mmhmm,” Claire hummed. Her attention focused on the contents inside the box. 

“What was it like?” The girl questioned. She leaned forward ready to hang onto every word Claire was about to speak. 

“It was…” Claire trailed off not quite sure which word to use. “It was different than I imagined.” 

“How old were you?” 

Claire smiled at the curious child in front of her. “Nineteen.” 

“Wow,” Maisie sighed. “Was Owen there, too?” 

The red head shook her head. “No, he didn’t start working on the island until a few years after the park opened.” 

“So that’s where you met?” 

Claire couldn’t help but laugh and lean forward to tousle Maisie’s hair. “So many questions. Shouldn’t you be pushing these boxes out into the living room so Owen can bring them down to the truck?” 

“What color are you going to mark this one?” She asked as Claire taped up the internship box. 

“Yellow.” 

“That’s storage, right?” 

Claire nodded. 

Maisie reached for the marker to place a yellow line on the top of the box. 

“No, wait!” Claire said quickly and handed her the green one. 

“Attic?” Maisie questioned. 

“Yeah, attic.” 

Owen wondered into the room when he ran out of boxes to load into his truck. “What’s going on in here?”

“She can’t make up her mind what color to mark some of the boxes.” Maisie informed him. 

“When is the last time you looked in these?” Owen questioned. 

Claire shrugged. “It’s been a while.” 

“Great, so mark them purple… or aqua, black… I don’t know whatever color that will put them into storage.” 

“Yellow,” both girls corrected him. 

With a roll of his eyes he continued, “Whatever, it’s not like you’re going to need any of it anytime soon anyway. Can’t be that important if they are still sealed boxes from Nublar. You haven’t lived there in four years.” 

“Ok, fine.” Claire huffed and took the yellow marker by Maisie’s leg to mark the rest of the boxes. She glanced up at Owen when she was finished. “Happy? It all goes to storage. I’ll just go through it another time.” 

Owen snorted, “What another four years from now?” 

“When are you going to learn that your jokes aren’t funny?” Claire wondered, but Owen ignored her as he looked around at the boxes.

“What the hell does green mean again?” He grumbled, kicking the one box near Maisie. 

“Attic!” Clare snapped. “Don’t you have the key I gave you with each color and their meaning?” 

“Do you really think I looked at it?” 

Maisie stood up so she was in front of Owen. “Green means Attic, blue is bathroom, “yellow is storage, red is bedroom, purple—” 

Owen raised his hand to cut her off. “Ok, ok, I get it. You can stop showing off now. She already likes you.” 

Maisie shook her head as she laughed. “I’m not showing off. I like the way she organizes. My stuff is color coded, too! I left the color key on top of my boxes.” 

“How is it possible there’s two of you on this earth and you’re both standing in front of me!” Owen complained, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. Both Claire and Maisie laughed. He leaned down to grab two boxes. Still mumbling to himself he carried the boxes out to the living room. 

“Did you really color code your boxes?” Claire asked once they were alone?

Maisie nodded. 

“Nice!” It was this moment, Claire couldn’t have been more proud of the kid she thought of as her own. 

“You could have at least coordinated your color meanings! You trying to drive me crazy?” Owen yelled from the Maisie’s room. 

“I like neon colors!” She called back. 

“I like neon colors…” Owen mocked her as he began to push her boxes down the hall. 

They made it to the cabin just after the sun set. The three worked together to unload the truck and settled in for the night. With Maisie tucked into bed, Claire and Owen settled in the living room. With her back towards the fire, Claire sat starring at one of the boxes marked for the attic.

“That doesn’t belong in here.” Owen pointed out the color on the top of the box. He sat beside her, placing an open beer at her hip. She reached for it and drank, her eyes never leaving the box. “Why do you look like something is going to jump out and bite you?” 

“I can’t believe I kept this with me this whole time.” 

“It was an important time for you. You did a lot while you were interning.” Owen shrugged as he took a swig from his beer bottle. “Plus you are a pack rat and never throw anything away.” 

Taking another sip of her beer she opened the box and dumped the contents out on the floor between them. Owen reached for an old notebook and Claire immediately snatched it out of his hand. “Is that your secret journal or something?” 

She shook her head slowly. “No, this isn’t mine.” 

“Then why do you have it?” 

“It belongs to a girl named Isobel James. She was with the group of interns that were on the island before my group.” Tears filled her eyes as she ran her hand over the cover. “She helped me figure out what was making the brachiosaurus’ sick.” 

“I remember that story. Henry told me when I was in the lab waiting for the raptors to hatch. He said you were pretty good down there.” 

Claire patted the book on her lap. “It was mostly her work. I just finished it for her.”

“Who is she?” 

Claire shook her head and swallowed the lump in her throat. “She died before I ever stepped foot on the island. It was a car accident. There was a storm and she went back to check on the dinosaurs. She had to make sure they were safe.” 

“Oh, wow.” Owen reached over and put his arm around her shoulders. “I’m sorry.” 

Claire swiped her hand under her eyes to stop the tears from falling. “I found her notebook under my bed,” Claire laughed and looked up at Owen. “I was color coding my notes and the markers fell off the bed.” 

“Can I see?” Owen asked, placing his beer down beside him and reached for the book on her lap. 

She nodded and he flipped it open. “That’s funny, her and Maisie almost have identical handwriting.” 

“What?” Claire leaned into his side so she could get a closer look at the handwriting in the book. “No…” She trailed off as she got to her feet and hurried into the kitchen to find Maisie’s school notebook. She knelt down beside Owen and opened the notebook, placing it on Owen’s lap. 

“It is identical.” Owen gasped. “Look at the way the g’s loop. Exactly the same.” 

Her mind started racing, making her dizzy. Could it be possible Mr. Lockwood’s daughter was on the island before she was? It would make sense if she went through her internship under a different name. She didn’t want the attention that would have caused. 

“You sure that is her last name?” Owen’s stomach turned as he questioned the thoughts that were spiraling inside Claire’s head. 

“I don’t… I never met her. I never even seen a picture of her. When I searched for her online I found her obituary, but that was it. Do you think…” 

Owen shrugged. “I think it would be worth looking into.” 

With a shake of her head she took a deep breath. “Does it even matter?” 

“Not to me it doesn’t, but if you have something that could potentially be linked to Maisie, maybe she’d want to know.” 

Claire bent her knees up to rest her elbows on them and hid her face in her hands. “She should be our age,” She whispered into her hands. 

Owen brought his hand up to lay softly on her back. “Isobel should be, yes. Maisie should be nine. We have to see them as two different people.” 

Claire nodded and met his eyes. “They are two different people. It’s just strange knowing I’ve been this close to the story and I never knew.” 

“We’ll have Franklin do some research tomorrow.” He closed both books and let them slide off his lap. “Let’s leave that for tomorrow, right now I want to celebrate.” He smiled and pulled her onto his lap. 

She raised an eyebrow, and leaned in to peck his lips. “Celebrate what?” 

“That you are officially moved in. This is it, Babe. Years of hard work and I finally got you under my roof.” He stood up with her in his arms and their lips met as he easily moved to their bedroom, kicking the door shut with his foot.


	9. There's My Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An extra scene in Fallen Kingdom when the trucks stop and the Brachi walks by. Just something I had in my head.

The moment they stepped foot back on Isla Nublar, Owen knew it was a mistake. There was one thing he knew, though, and that was to not let Claire out of his sight. He was a protector, he needed to be that for her, but Claire Dearing only ever needed protection from herself. She is fierce and independent and countless times would make it clear she didn’t need Owen to protect her. 

The moment she stepped off the plane, Owen followed close behind. He let her lead, but stalked silently around her, ready to back her up if needed. There were two women on this island and over a hundred men. This may have never registered in Claire or Zia’s mind, but it sure was screaming in Owen’s. 

Making their way to one of the secure bunkers, Claire, Owen, Franklin and Zia sat surrounded by a group of men. 

The truck they were in stopped unexpectedly and the soft rumbles of something large approaching from the distance were felt from inside the truck. 

“What was that?” Franklin asked, his eyes desperately searching for an answer. “Is it the T-rex?” Panic gripped at his chest. 

The small group inside the truck sat silently. No one answering Franklin because they couldn’t see what was coming at them. 

Zia was the first to spot the dinosaur. “I have to see this!” She gasped, jumping from the truck before anyone could stop her. 

“Oh,” Claire sighed when she saw the Brachiosaurus. She moved to follow Zia, but Owen’s hand was tight around her wrist. 

“It’s not safe.” He reminded her.   
With tears gleaming in her eyes, she smiled at Owen. “It’s fine. I have to see her.” 

Confused by her heightened emotion he let her arm slip from his grasp. Unable to stop her, he followed her out of the truck. 

“Look at that. Never thought I’d see one in my life.” Zia cried in amazement at the creature in front of her. 

“Beautiful, isn’t she?” Claire sighed, wiping a tear from her own cheek. 

At the sound of Claire’s voice the dinosaur peered down at her old friend. 

“Hey, silly girl.” Claire smiled and took a step towards the Brachiosaurus. “You remember me?” 

“Claire,” Owen warned when the dinosaur let out a small squeak and bowed her head down to get a closer look at Claire. 

“It’s ok.” Claire assured him. “Zia, come here.” She waved her friend forward. 

“This is Pearl. She was just a young Brachi when I interned here. Her and I gave Mr. Masrani a run for his money.” Claire giggled at the memory. 

Bowing her head close enough, Claire reached out to touch the side of her face. “There’s my girl.” She whispered to the only living thing to ever know most of her deepest secrets. 

“She likes you,” Zia smiled through her tears, following Claire’s motion to pet the dinosaur.

“We go way back. So many nights I spend out in the valley just talking to her. She’s the only one that truly knows everything I’ve been through here.” Claire laughed when Pearl bumped her head against her side, making her stumble into Zia. “Sorry, Pearl,” she giggled, “I don’t have any melon for you this time.” 

Owen stepped back as he watched Claire interact with the dinosaur. He knew from stories around the park’s employees that she stepped on the island as a teenager full of adventure and admiration for each dinosaur. By the time he had gotten to the park he never saw her pay much attention to her ‘assets’ as she used to call them. This was someone else standing in front of him. She had a bond with this animal and it made him weak in the knees to see her so involved. He suddenly realized her urgency to save these dinosaurs. She had a bond with some of them. Both Claire and some of these dinosaurs arrived on this island at the same time. She studied them, got to know them. He understood it now. 

“Hey!” Wheatley called out to some of them men around the trucks. “Get this one to the docks.” 

“Hear, that?” Claire tickled under Pearl’s chin. “We’re getting you out of here. Taking you to a safe place.” 

Zia hooked her arm around Claire’s and leaned into her. “That was the best moment of my life. Thank you for doing that.” 

“I was hoping to see her again.” Claire smiled as Pearl watched her back away so the men could get her down to the dock. 

“Hey,” Wheatley tapped her shoulder, “can you do that with any other dinosaurs here?” 

“Lovelace is the only other dinosaur who would know me. She’s probably getting into trouble somewhere.” 

“What is she?” He asked. 

“Triceratops.” Clare informed him. 

“That’s it?” He pressed. Wondering if there were others who had more human contact. 

She shook her head. “Just Blue, but she’s his.” Claire pointed at Owen. 

He still stood, eyes gaping at Claire. 

“What are you looking at?” She asked once she walked over to him. 

“You never fail to amaze me.” He sighed and reached his arms around her waist to pull her against him. 

Her eyes went wide as he held her tight. 

“That was… You are… Damn you…” He growled and crushed his lips against hers. 

She brought her arms up to wrap around his neck and tangled her hand in his hair, securing his lips against hers. 

“Now you decide to kiss and make up? You guys have the worst timing.” Zia shoved against both of their shoulders and moved to get back into the truck. 

She leaned away from him and smiled before leaning in again to peck his lips. Their eyes met and he swiped the back of his hand across her cheek. “Hi,” She smiled up at him. 

He smiled back. “Hey,” he sighed.


	10. Make Me Forget (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Anon- I want a chapter with Claire waking up from a nightmare after Fallen Kingdom and needing Owen to make her feel better.

The Indoraptor stalked towards Claire. She searched around for help, but no one was there. “Owen?” She whimpered into the darkness. There was no answer. She continued to back away from the dinosaur as he crept closer. 

Her balance faltered when her foot slipped off the cliff behind her. She screamed as she fell. Landing in the water she began to pound against the glass walls of the gyrosphere. “Owen!” She screamed, her voice echoing off the glass. 

“Claire!” Owen’s arms were tight on her shoulders. She heard his voice and felt his hands on her, but she couldn’t find him. 

“Owen!” She yelled once more as the water rose over her head. She gripped the hands on her shoulders. 

“I’m here, Babe. Open your eyes. You’re safe.” His voice was close to her ear. He spoke low and calm bringing her back to reality. 

Claire thrashed her head from side to side to fight against the water burning her lungs. She gasped for unneeded air.   
“Come on, Claire.” Owen was growing impatient. He hated seeing her so scared. Especially when there was nothing for her to be afraid of. 

The events that fed her nightmare were two days ago. They were back in her apartment miles from any threat of roaming dinosaurs. 

She gasped for air again, this time thrashing her arms out and made contact with Owen’s shirt. Immediately fisting the material in her hands, Owen leaned closer to her. He swept his hand across her sweaty forehead and pulled her up so she was sitting. 

Her eyes shot open from the movement and a high pitch scream slipped from her lips. 

“Hey, hey,” Owen soothed, pulling her against his chest. “You’re safe. I got you.”

Claire’s fingers let go of Owen’s shirt and her arms slowly moved up his chest until they locked around his shoulders, her face digging into his neck as she cried. 

“I don’t want to do this again.” She sobbed into his neck. The memory of her nightmares after the downfall of Jurassic World flashed through her mind. 

Owen tightened his grip on her. Trying desperately to stop her body from trembling in his arms. He didn’t have any words to help sooth her. As much as she didn’t want to go through having nightmares again, he didn’t want to witness her in this state of terror. He saw the real thing. Now he was watching the terror flash across her face once again, reminding him just how close he came to losing her this time. At a loss of words, he brought his lips to the top of her head and kissed her hair. 

She sighed and began to relax against him. With Owen’s lips still placing small kisses at the top of her head, she turned her face up slightly and kissed the wet spot on his neck where her tears soaked his skin. His heart skipped a beat waiting for her to fall back into her old habits and make the one request that normally followed a nightmare.

It’s been months since he touched her body, felt her shudder against him and he missed the sound of her moans. 

“Make me forget.” She pleaded against his neck. 

He let out a deep moan as he cupped her face in his hands and eagerly pressed his lips against hers. It wasn’t the first time she’d woken up from a nightmare, pleading with him to take her mind away from the visions that haunted her, but it had been a few years since her last plea. 

“You sure?” Owen panted against her lips. They barely had any time alone to discuss who they were and where they stood as a couple. Their relationship had been on and off the past few months and he wasn’t about to take advantage of her if she’d regret it in the morning. 

She let her fingers trail down his chest until they gripped the hem of his shirt. “Please,” she whimpered. It wasn’t like her to be this vulnerable, but she needed him and he immediately picked up on it. 

Owen loosened his grip on her so he could help her remove his shirt. Once Claire tossed his shirt somewhere at the foot of the bed, Owen was quick to return the motion and her tank was lost in the dark with his shirt. 

Her head rolled back when he captured one of her breasts in his mouth and kneaded the other with his hand. Claire’s hands moved to the back of his head and her fingers tangled in his hair. 

He pushed against her and she laid down, pulling him with her. Feeling her chest bare against his, he sighed and kissed her softly. “Damn, I missed this.” He mumbled against her lips. 

“Me too.” She said and reached for his pajama pants. 

He pushed off her, kissing the valley between her breasts. “Hold that thought.” He moved off the bed and opened the bedroom door to peek his head out. The hall was quiet and the guest room door where Maisie slept was closed. The sound of Claire’s scream as she woke up didn’t disturb the child sleeping in the other room. Owen shut the door and locked it before stepping out of his pants and crawling up the bed to hover over Claire once again. 

She bit her bottom lip when the sight of him being completely naked on top of her sent a wave of flutters in her stomach. 

He was happy to see she didn’t bother to cover herself with the blankets when he left her on the bed to lock the door. His hands immediately went to her pajama shorts and swiftly removed them. 

Claire parted her knees allowing Owen to settle between her thighs. He moved his attention back to her breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth he sucked hard causing Claire to buck her hips against him. He let her nipple go with a pop and slowly kissed his way down her stomach. 

“Owen,” Claire moaned in anticipation of where his mouth was heading. 

When he reached his destination he looked up at her and smiled at the way her head fell back against the pillow. Her eyes already closed as she waited for the talented way he always made her scream his name. 

Owen looped his arms around her thighs and let his palms rest against her hips. He knew she liked to control where his tongue went, but this time he was in charge. 

Claire’s hips fought against him when he began to leave a trail of kisses against her inner thigh. “Uh-uh.” he pressed his hands down on her hips when she moved them, begging for his mouth to devour her. Owen looked up at her just as she lifted her head to glare at him. “You’re just along for the ride, Babe.” He smiled when she huffed and let her head fall back against the pillow. 

Giving her a taste of what he knew she wanted, he ran his tongue along her folds causing her to gasp in surprise. He grinned when he felt her fighting against his hold on her hips again. She tried to follow him when he kissed her inner thigh, trying to keep his mouth where she wanted it the most. 

“Owen,” she whimpered. 

He smiled at the way she needed him. It felt like no time was missed between them. So easily they were right where they left off. 

Feeling her body shiver under his hands, he knew she would be fighting to take control if he didn’t give her what she wanted. Moving back to her center, he stuck his tongue out and tasted her juices. She moaned when he found her clit and sucked lightly. 

Claire’s hips fought against his hands. She grabbed his pillow to try and stifle her moans so they wouldn’t travel outside the bedroom door. He laughed against her which made her body shudder. 

The pillow flew off her face as she panted from the way his tongue flicked against her clit then moved to fuck her. She reached down to pull at his shoulders. “I need you, now!” She growled. 

Without a second thought, he kissed her thigh and moved up her body. With his erection within reach, she grabbed it and gave a few slow strokes. Her thumb rolled over the tip of his cock, feeling the wetness there, she slowly spread it across the tip. Her other hand tight on his neck as he kissed her fiercely. Their tongues danced against each other, both of them trying to devour the other. 

Owen positioned himself at her entrance. Hazel eyes locked with green eyes as he slowly pushed through her folds. 

Claire’s body melted under him. Every part of her relaxed the moment she felt him enter her. Her hips rocked against his, letting him know she didn’t want to take it slow. She needed him. 

Feeling her fingers scratched down his back until she gripped his bare ass, trying to push more of his cock inside her, he shifted above her. His eyes locked with hers and he pulled out slowly just to thrust back in hard and quick. He pulled back out and did it again watching her lips part as she moaned his name. 

Their hips moved together, trying desperately to get closer to each other. 

She pushed against his chest and he knew exactly what she wanted. He pulled out just as she scrambled under him to get him onto his back. Already missing him inside her, she straddled his hips and grabbed his cock to guide it back through her folds. Her head rolled back as she began to roll her hips against his. 

Owen’s hands slid up her side until he reached her breasts. He pinched both her nipples, making her call out and move faster. 

Claire collapsed on top of him, her body on the verge of release. With Owen’s lips at her ear he whispered, “You feel so good, Babe.” 

She could only hum in response as she concentrated on fucking him as hard as she could. He gripped her hips to keep her steady and thrust up against her with speed and force. She hid her face in his neck and screamed his name as her walls clenched around him. 

With a few more hard thrusts he came hard, moaning her name. They stayed tangled together. Claire, completely relaxed over him, her face pressed into his neck as she tried to catch her breath. She slowly moved her hips as she felt his cock still throbbing inside her from his orgasm. The throbbing dragging out her own orgasm until they were both completely spent.

“Did you forget?” Owen asked, bringing his hand up to run his fingers through her hair. 

She giggled against his neck. “Forget what?” 

“That’s what I thought.” 

Claire shifted so she could curl into his side. “Are you happy?” She whispered, almost too low for him to hear. 

He turned his head to look into her eyes. “Are you kidding? Of course I am. I don’t know what the hell happened between us, but I do know that I love you, Claire. We’ll make this work.” 

She sighed heavily and pressed her lips against his shoulder. “I love you, too.”


	11. Mistletoe Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Holidays are upon us! Claire attends the annual Holiday party in Jurassic World. Set some time after Claire and Owen's first date. Because we all know something more happened between them than just a single date, I give you this-

Every year Simon Masrani hosted a Christmas party for every employee at Jurassic World. If it wasn’t for Simon handing out the bonus checks during the event, Claire wouldn’t bother showing up. 

The red head stood in her bedroom, staring at herself in the mirror. Her strapless black dress hugged her body in just the right way. Her long hair hung straight just passed her shoulders. “It’s just a few hours.” She reminded herself. Leaning towards the mirror, she touched up her red lipstick and took a deep breath. 

The large conference room was completely transformed into a winter wonderland. Decorations symbolizing every winter holiday were set up around the room. The lights were dim, allowing the string lights to give off their soft white glow. Some twinkled along with the music. 

Claire smiled as some of the employees greeted her as she walked into the room. The alcohol fresh in their bodies allowed them to stay relaxed in her presence. Some of the women even threw their arms around her in a tight hug. She politely hugged them back, knowing her boss could be around any corner. 

She made her way over to the bar and requested a glass of wine. She stood to the side and watched her employees sway to the music. 

The bar was getting crowded and a tall, muscular man stepped beside Claire and placed his drink order. Her eyes dropped to his black pants and moved slowly up to his red button up shirt. She took a sip of her wine and finally let her eyes fall on his face. 

Owen turned to look at her when she choked on her wine. He smiled when he realized it was Claire. “Well, well, well… I guess I should have offered you wine instead of tequila.” He leaned his elbow on the counter and fully faced her. 

“Still would have been a horrible date,” she let her eyes travel his body before looking back into his hazel eyes, “but you do clean up nicely. I would have probably let you kiss me if you dressed like this for our date.” 

He bobbed his eyebrows and leaned towards her. “I’m dressed like this now. You look hot as hell, so why not try again?” 

Claire took another sip of her wine, her green eyes glancing quickly at his lips. She wanted to kiss him, but she didn’t want to come across as easy. She’s had a few one night stands, but the guy had to work hard to get her. There were many rumors about her going around the park, but she always made sure being easy wasn’t one of them. Owen Grady had her testing her self control every time she ran into him. 

Their one and only date was a huge bust, but it was only because she worked too hard to try and impress him. His cocky attitude pissed her off and they both ended up having a miserable time. Though the date didn’t work out, they still found a way to flirt with each other any chance they got. 

“Tempting, Mr. Grady, but I’m not that gullible.” 

“Hey, Claire!” Zara called out from the middle of the room. A wide grin on her face as she walked over towards where Owen and Claire were standing. They both turned to look at her, Claire not hiding the fact that she was annoyed at her assistant interrupting their conversation. “Look up!” 

Claire and Owen did as she instructed and immediately noticed the mistletoe hanging above her head. 

“Shit,” Claire mumbled, her cheeks flushing a deep red. 

“Well look at that!” Owen stepped closer to her. 

“Claire and Owen are under the mistletoe!” Someone called out and the group of people standing closest to them turned to see the couple frozen in their spot. 

“Kiss her!” a male’s voice called out, making everyone laugh at how the comment made Claire’s cheeks deepen in color. 

Their eyes met and Claire bit her bottom lip. The glass of wine she chugged giving her the confidence she needed to stay put and not run out of the room.

“May I?” Owen asked, his hand moving up to rest on her hip. 

Her breath caught in her throat and she bit down on her lip harder. She nodded slowly. 

He slid his right hand from her hip to rest at the small of her back, bringing her body flush against his. His left hand moved to rest softly on her cheek. Claire kept her hands at her side, not quite sure how she wanted to react. Owen leaned in slowly, his breath hot against her face. She closed her eyes when his lips brushed up against hers and immediately brought her hands up to rest on his chest. Feeling the fire between them spark to life, she pressed her lips against his and let her hands slide up his chest and lock around his neck. 

Everyone else in the room disappeared when Owen traced her bottom lip with his tongue. She opened her mouth enough to grant him access. Their tongues wrestled for dominance. It was Owen who ended the kiss with one last quick peck. The cheers in the room finally reached Claire’s ears, but she didn’t care. Owen’s eyes locked with hers were all that mattered. 

“Another drink?” Owen pointed to Claire’s empty glass, his hand still flat against the small of her back, keeping her close to him. 

She turned slightly, blushing again when Owen’s hand briefly grazed her butt as she moved. She stayed close to his side and slid her glass in his direction. “Yes, please.” 

With the placement of the mistletoe now revealed, women were lining up to get their dates to kiss them. Claire and Owen were slowly inching towards the opposite end of the bar. 

“It’s getting a little crowded.” Owen pointed out as they finished their third round of drinks. 

Claire hummed in agreement. 

“Want to get some air?” 

She turned slightly to face him and narrowed her eyes. “No.” 

He stepped back, surprised by her answer. “I’m not going to kidnap you or anything.” 

Squeezing her eyes shut she shook her head and nibbled on her bottom lip. “I didn’t mean for it to sound like that. I just… I’m not…” She trailed off not wanting to embarrass herself for what felt like the hundredth time tonight. 

“Come on,” Owen took her hand and she opened her eyes to look at him. “Just some fresh air. I’m not going to throw you on the back of my motorcycle and take you back to my bungalow to have my way with you.” He stepped towards her and rubbed her arm. “Though that does sound fun.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Kidding, Claire.” He rolled his eyes and took her hand. She let him lead her towards the door and they found a bench to enjoy the sounds of the dinosaurs settling in for the night. 

“That’s an amazing sound, isn’t it?” Owen asked, looking up at the sky and listening to the dinosaurs.

“I guess.” Claire shrugged. “I’ve been on this island for years. It’s become so normal to me, that I don’t actually stop to listen anymore.” She smiled to herself and leaned back against the bench. She actually took the time to listen with Owen.

They sat silently for a few minutes. Looking at Owen’s relaxed face as he listened to the roars in the distance, Claire smiled to herself. It was a beautiful sound. The dinosaurs never sounded so beautiful before. 

“Thank you,” Claire sighed and looked down at her hands. She swallowed hard and reached for his hand, which he didn’t hesitate to lace his fingers with hers. 

“For what?” He asked, turning his head to look at her.

She smiled when her eyes locked with his. “For not trying to have your way with me. Most guys just want to get me in bed so they can boast about nailing the boss.” 

Owen squeezed her hand and leaned closer to her. “There’s so much more to you than being the boss. I’m really good at reading people. There’s something about you that I just can’t figure out. You put up this facade that you’re this tough boss lady, but I don’t see that.” He reached up and touched her cheek. “I see so much more to you. You don’t let many people in, do you.” 

She looked down at their hands and shook her head. “Never. It’s just easier that way.” 

“Well,” he sighed heavily and brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles. “I’ll figure you out, Claire Dearing.” 

“You’re a real sweet talker, aren’t you.” 

“Me?” Owen gasped, but couldn’t hide his smile. “Why? Is it working?” 

Claire bit her bottom lip and nodded. 

He quickly leaned in to peck her lips and his shoulders relaxed when she didn’t try and pull away. “Ready to hop on my motorcycle yet?” 

“No.” Claire giggled. 

“That’s what I thought. How about we head back inside. My buzz is starting to ware off which means I’m not doing a good job and trying to get you intoxicated.” 

“You’re a real ass.” Claire rolled her eyes. 

“But you’re still sitting here with me.” He winked at her. 

Claire stood up and adjusted her dress. 

Owen frowned as he watched her turn towards the door. “Where are you going?” 

“To get drunk enough so you can take me home.” She called over her shoulder. 

He jumped to his feet to follow her. “Wait for me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter for sneak peeks of my fics and see which chapters I'm working on next. Same username! 
> 
> Leave a review and let me know what you think! Hope everyone has a wonderful Holiday.


	12. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set 7 years after Fallen Kingdom. Claire and Owen are married and Maisie is heading out on her first date!

Maisie flipped her ponytail over her shoulder and her fingers fiddled with the ends of her hair. The fifteen-year-old nibbled on her bottom lip as she watched the clock tick closer to the time her friend would be picking her up for their first date. 

Jayden and Maisie have been friends for the past seven years. He was the first friend she made after Claire and Owen enrolled the then nine year old girl in school. Through the years their friendship blossomed and the boy plucked up the courage to ask her out on a date. 

“Excuse me?” Owen choked on his water at the dinner table when Maisie found the courage to ask her parents for permission to go on the date. 

“Maisie has a boyfriend!” Caden sang from his seat. The seven year old never turned down a chance to tease his older sister. 

“Boyfriend!” The youngest of the Grady clan repeated her brother’s words. 

“Stop copying me, Lily!” Caden complained. 

The four year old stuck her tongue out. 

“No one has a boyfriend.” Owen grumbled. 

“I’m almost sixteen! All my friends have boyfriends! And besides it’s just Jayden. His mom will pick us up and bring us to the movies and mom said she’d bring us home.” Maisie explained, putting Claire on the spot. 

Owen leaned over the table towards his wife. “You agreed to this?” 

Claire leaned back in her chair to try and get away from her husband’s icy stare. She shrugged innocently, “I may have talked to Colleen about all of this.” Since Maisie and Jayden were good friends, Claire and his mother became friends quickly, especially when they both were pregnant at the same time. Their sons are a few months apart and inseparable. 

“No way!” Owen yelled and folded his arms against his chest. 

“I want a date!” Lily pouted as she followed her fathers motion and tucked her arms tight against her chest. 

Owen jabbed his finger towards his daughter. “Not until you’re thirty.” Owen loved the three kids sitting at the dinner table, but it was Lily who had her father tightly wrapped around each of her tiny fingers. She is the spitting image of her mother and always following her father around. 

It took a lot of persuasion from Claire and Maisie, but Owen finally agreed on letting them go out. The only catch was he was picking them up instead of Claire. 

As Maisie sat nervously, waiting for her date to arrive, Owen casually strolled into the living room and sat beside her on the couch. 

Her brown eyes watched him closely as he placed his rifle on the coffee table in front of them and took it apart. He glanced over at her and flashed a cheeky grin. 

“What are you doing?” Maisie asked, her eyes locked on the rifle. 

“Cleaning my gun.” He answered nonchalantly. 

Maisie jumped to her feet, “MOM!”

“Owen,” Claire warned when she walked into the living room. 

Caden peeking around his mother to see what the yelling was about became excited at the opportunity to help his father. “Oh! I want to help!” 

“No..” Claire started, but she knew they weren’t listening to her. Instead she looked at Maisie and shrugged. “Sorry, Sweetie, it’s a Daddy thing.” 

The knock on the door had Maisie panicking. “Dad, please! It’s no big deal.” 

“Shush, I’m busy.” He waved her away. His focus on the rifle him and Caden were putting back together.

“The door!” Lily yelled and ran through the house, slipping around Maisie on her way to the door. 

“No, Lil. Go play.” Maisie warned.

Owen took advantage of the moment and looked down at Caden. “Hey, buddy.” He pointed with his chin towards the door. With Caden and Owen having identical personalities, he knew exactly what his father wanted. 

Caden jumped to his feet and shoved in by Lily to answer the door. “I want to get it!” Lily complained. 

“Let me get the door!” Caden shoved his sister’s shoulder and she pushed back. 

Maisie gripped their shirts and pulled them away from the door. “Both if you get lost!” 

“Guys, come on.” Claire took their hands and guided them away. 

Maisie opened the door and Jayden shifted nervously when his eyes moved above Maisie’s head. She followed his gaze and groaned. 

“Hey, kid.” Owen reached over Maisie’s shoulder to shake his hand. His rifle raised high in his other hand.

Jayden swallowed hard. “Mr. Grady.” His voice shook. He raised his hand nervously to shake Owen’s, clenching his teeth when Owen squeezed tighter than he needed to. 

“You know Jayden,” Owen started and gripped Maisie’s shoulder to move her out of the way. “I used to like you, but not so much right now. So I suggest you really take the time to think about your moves tonight.”

Maisie turned to throw Claire a pleading look to get Owen out of the way so she could leave. Claire huffed as she continued to struggle to hold onto the two kids. She let go of Caden, took Lily in her arms and hurried towards Owen. She knew as soon as she got close enough Lily would climb her way into her father’s arms. 

“Don’t worry,” Maisie groaned when she saw Jayden’s eyes locked on the rifle in her father’s hand. “it’s not loaded. He’s all talk. He’s never even been hunting.” 

Jayden let out an uneasy laugh. He only half believed her. It wasn’t even a month ago he was over working on a school project and they caught Owen sitting at Lily’s play table in her room. The pair were accompanied by a few stuffed animals as Lily hosted her tea party. But he wouldn’t dare test the father of daughters. Especially one who has fought dinosaurs. 

Just as Claire thought, Lily scrambled for her father as soon as she stepped beside him. Claire took the rifle quickly and she held in her laugh when she noticed Owen caught in a battle of holding one daughter and protecting the other. 

“You guys have fun.” Claire fixed Maisie’s hair and gently pushed her shoulders to leave before Owen decided to put Lily down. 

She turned quickly to hug her mother. “Thanks!” She whispered and hurried out the door. 

“See you in a little while! Who knows, I may decide to catch a movie, too!” Owen called after him. “I could be the guy sitting behind you! Hands to your selves!” He continued to yell until they were in the car. 

Claire wrapped her arms around one of his and pulled him back into the house. “Let it go, Owen.” 

He put Lily on the floor and she turned back to the door. “I want to go to the movies!” 

“Yes!” Owen’s eyes lit up. “Movie night!” 

“Yeah!” Both kids cheered around him. 

Claire folded her arms against her chest and slowly shook her head. “She’s never going to forgive you if you ruin this night for her. Movie night can happen right here at home.” She warned. 

“Who said anything about ruining anyone’s night?” He bent over to scoop Lily up into his arms again and rustled Caden’s hair. “Our kids want to go see a movie. I happen to think it’s a fantastic idea. You coming?” He asked, ignoring her suggestion to stay home.

Three sets of eyes stared at Claire, waiting for her answer. Though she wanted nothing to do with the humiliation of their adopted teenage daughter, she felt she needed to go in order to keep things from getting out of hand. 

“Mama, movie!” Lily bounced in her father’s arms. 

Claire laughed and rolled her eyes. “Go get your coats on.” She told the kids. They cheered and Owen put Lily down to chase after her brother. Once they were alone, Claire stepped directly in front of Owen, her index finger poking at his chest. “I swear, you embarrass her and you’ll have two pissed off women to deal with. Plus you’ll be driving carpool to Lily’s soccer games for the rest of the season. Four, four year old girls in one car. It’s every father’s dream.” She chuckled when she heard Owen swallow hard. 

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. “You run a tight ship, Mrs. Grady. But I will be on my best behavior. No butting in unless I need to.” 

She kissed him quickly and shook her head. “Just think another ten years and some father will be out there threatening your son.” 

Owen scrunched up his nose and shook his head. “Not my son. He’ll know exactly what to say to earn the father’s trust. Now that little one running around here somewhere, she’s locked in the basement the moment she becomes a teenager.” 

“Seriously? You’re going to be sexist about this now?” She asked and took a step away from him.

His eyes widened and he quickly shook his head, knowing what he said was exactly the wrong thing. “No, no. I mean…” he trailed off and scratched the back of his neck. “Come on, Claire. You know how it goes.” 

“Yeah,” Claire have a tight laugh, “you’re going to cheer our son on to manipulate every girl he can find and then warn our daughter to stay away from boys just like him.” 

“Well when you put it that way it sounds wrong.” 

“Because it is!” 

“I’m ready!” Lily announced as she stepped between her parents. 

Claire looked down at her daughter and laughed. She tried her best to get ready on her own and had her jacket on upside down and her shoes on the wrong feet. 

“She keeps dressing like that and we have nothing to worry about.” Owen chuckled as Claire knelt down to fix their daughter. 

They made it to the movie theater and Claire bit her bottom lip as they walked in and got tickets for a kid friendly movie. 

“Which movie did you say the little lovebirds were seeing?” 

Claire shrugged. “I didn’t.” 

Owen stared at the back of his wife’s head as she helped the kids settle into their seats. “Well can you tell me now?” 

She turned around and shrugged. Refusing to meet Owen’s eyes she smiled. “Something in IMAX.” 

Owen’s eyes widened and he leaned towards Claire. “You little sneak!” He shook his head, mad at himself that he didn’t catch on sooner. Claire led him to the theater on the complete opposite side of town from the one where Maisie was on her date. 

“You really think I’d allow you to ruin her night?” 

Caden munched on his popcorn and decided to interrupt his parents. “Even I knew we weren’t going to the same theater. Come on, Dad you’ve known Mom longer than me! She always tricks us into doing what she wants. Like the way she puts cauliflower in the mashed potatoes to get us to eat our vegetables. It’s her superpower!”

Claire raised an eyebrow as she took her seat. “Hear that? I have superpowers.” 

“Yeah,” Owen snorted and sat beside her. He leaned over to look at his son. “She also sets the clocks ahead after dinner so you guys think you’re going to bed at nine. Ow!” He yelled when Claire pinched his arm. 

“I don’t know time.” Lily shrugged and continued popping M&M’s into her mouth. 

“Lies!” Caden jabbed a finger at his mother. 

“Ok, fine. I’ll keep the clocks the same, but bedtime is still at eight.” 

Caden, not quite sure if he won or not because he barely knows how to tell time, shrugged in agreement. “Sounds good to me.” 

Claire leaned into Owen’s side just as the lights dimmed and pecked her husbands cheek.

“Maybe you do have superpowers.” Owen sighed, realizing his plan to turn their kids against Claire backfired on him.

Once the movie was over, Owen dropped Claire and the kids off at home and went to pick up Maisie and Jayden. 

“She walks through the front door with a smile and your night will end with a smile.” Claire leaned over the center console and kissed Owen’s cheek. She slid her hand onto his lap and squeezed his thigh. “She walks through the door pissed at you for any reason and you’ll be taking matters into your own hand for the next two weeks.” She slid her hand further up his thigh and squeezed again. 

Owen clenched his teeth and shifted in the drivers seat. “I do like to smile.” He said and flashed her a toothy grin. 

“We’ll see!” She called over her shoulder as she exited the car and followed the kids to the front door.

“Must behave, must behave, must behave.” He repeated to himself as he drove to the theater. 

Owen parked by the curb in front of the theater and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. He wanted nothing more than to meet them inside and make sure nothing was happening between them, but Claire’s words rang loud in his head.

Jayden and Maisie walked out of the theater, laughing and holding hands. Owen growled, his eyes locked on their interlocked fingers. He knew that smile glued to his daughter’s face. Though she was adopted, it was the same smile Claire had after he kissed her. 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Owen grumbled as they paused outside the doors. He slammed his hand down on the horn when Maisie’s back rested against the stone wall and Jayden leaned in. Both kids jumped and Maisie narrowed her eyes at the car. It was too dark to see inside, but she knew who was in there. “I’m so sorry! My hand slipped. I was leaning over to search for my phone. It fell on the floor.” He informed the kids when they both slid into the backseat. 

“It’s fine,” Maisie sighed and smiled at Jayden. 

“You’re both going to be sitting back there?” 

Maisie nodded. 

“Fine,” Owen grumbled, still hearing Claire’s warning. He flipped the overhead light on and glanced over his shoulder. His eyes locked with Jayden and the kid slid from the center seat to the opposite side of the car. “You’re a smart one, Kid.” 

The drive to Jayden’s house was difficult. The light on in the car was a distraction, but Owen made it to the kid’s house safely. 

“Bye.” Jayden smiled over at Maisie. 

She nibbled her bottom lip and smiled back. “See ya.” 

As soon as he was out of the car Owen sped away. The ride back to the house was quiet. Owen was afraid to ask how the night went and Maisie was starring out the window in her own happy daze.

“Mom!” Maisie shrieked as soon as she burst through the front door. 

“Shh,” the red head pressed her index finger to her lips. “The kids just fell asleep.” Her eyes looked at Maisie’s face, then to Owen’s. “How was your night?” She asked her daughter. 

“Best night ever!” Maisie smiled and skipped towards her room. 

Claire’s eyes fell on Owen and he shrugged. “She’s smiling! I’ll be upstairs.” He stepped around her and gave her a pat on the butt as he walked by her.


	13. Surprise! (Mature)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set one month after Jurassic World.

Claire’s phone buzzed against her hip as she sat on her sister’s couch. Her nephews were on the floor, trying to explain their video game to their aunt while she scratched Max’s head. The family dog asleep on the red head’s lap. 

“Hey,” Claire smiled against her phone. “where are you?” She asked, glancing quickly at the clock. 

“Hi Owen!” Gray called over his shoulder, refusing to take his eyes off the TV screen. 

“Almost done with work.” Owen informed her. 

The downfall of Jurassic World was a month behind them and though Claire was finished with the press, she was still busy trying to make sure any dinosaur still locked up in their paddock were set free. After all, they deserved a fighting chance. She couldn’t let them suffer and die. Owen on the other hand got bored real quick without having anything to do. He found a local construction company and was quick to start working. 

They new couple, recently homeless and not quite yet ready to dive into moving in with each other. Karen had convinced the two to stay with her for a while. Though this arrangement was also starting to get to both Owen and Claire. The only real alone time they had were the two weeks they spent sneaking back and forth into each other’s hotel rooms. Then when Owen had the all clear to leave Costa Rica, but Claire had to stay, he moved into her hotel room for a few days. 

Now almost two weeks in at Claire’s sister’s house, they found it hard to have any privacy. Without locks on the bedroom doors, almost every kiss was interrupted by one of the four other occupants. 

“Oh,” Scott hurried into the living room when he heard Gray mention Owen’s name. “That Owen? I need to ask him something.” He immediately grabbed the phone away from Claire’s ear and she glared up at her brother-in-law.

“Hey, Owen, got a quick question. The van is making this grinding noise. Think you can help me look at it when you get home?” Scott’s voice trailed off as he walked away with Claire’s phone and her boyfriend. 

“I need to find my own place.” Claire huffed and jumped to her feet to follow Scott. Max, growled from being woken up and jumped off the couch to follow Claire. 

She found him in the kitchen leaning against the counter. He held up his finger signaling Claire to wait. “Right, yeah, that’s exactly what I thought. I’ll send Zach into town to grab the part…”

“Seriously?” Claire snapped. “Give me my phone!” She could hear Owen laughing. She took the phone from Scott and immediately turned towards the guest room that her and Owen were currently sharing. “No damn privacy!” This wasn’t the first time Owen heard Claire complain. 

“What do you want to do about it?” He questioned. He was happy she couldn’t see him smirking, hoping her answer was going to match what he was thinking. 

“I need to get out of here. I can’t even concentrate on the conference calls without someone asking if I’m talking to you.” She understood that her sister’s family was thankful for Owen’s help in saving her nephews, but they are becoming obsessive. 

Owen threw his fist in the air. That was exactly what he wanted to hear. “Be there in ten minutes. I’m riding in on my steel horse, baby.” 

Claire nibbled on her bottom lip, trying desperately to figure out what he was talking about. “I don’t get it.” 

“I’m stealing you away and we’ll ride off into the sunset.” 

She raised an eyebrow. “Tempting, Mr. Grady, but—”

Owen was quick to cut her off, “That’s all I need to hear.” She was tempted which meant he could persuade her the rest of the way. “Five minutes.” He said quickly and hung up the phone. 

Claire sat at the foot of the bed and reached up to scratch the back of her neck. She couldn’t figure out what the conversation she just had with Owen meant. 

“Owen’s home!” Gray called out from downstairs. “Whoa, what is that?” He wondered.

As soon as the front door opened Claire was on her feet. She hurried down the stairs and paused at the open door. “What the hell is that?” 

“You’re steel horse! Surprise!” Owen waved his arms towards the van behind him. 

“That’s not a horse. That’s a tin can.” 

“Come on,” he moved away from the van as Gray went inside to look around. He stepped in front of Claire, his arms wrapping around her waist. “It’s our home for the next week. What do you say?” He leaned in to peck her lips softly. “You, me and the open road.” 

Claire raised an eyebrow and glanced over his shoulder at the van before letting her eyes meet his. “I’m listening.” 

“No, nephews, no sister or brother-in-law coming between us. We’ll be alone,” his lips moved to her ear and she shuddered as he spoke low. “you wouldn’t even need clothes because there’s no way I’m going to let you get dressed.” 

Her knees buckled and she gripped his arms to keep herself upright. She turned her head slightly so her lips brushed his when she spoke. “When do we leave?” 

He gripped her hips and pulled her against him. She moaned when she felt him getting hard for her. “Tomorrow morning.” 

She leaned back so she could see his face and giggled. “Something else is telling me you want to leave now.” Glancing down quickly before meeting his eyes, she smiled. 

He dropped his hands from her hips and backed away. “I know, trust me, I would love to just throw you in the van and get the hell out of here, but I just told Scott I’d help fix the van.” 

Claire reached up and locked her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. “You’re loss.” She smiled and backed away. 

“Hey!” Gray called out, causing Owen to jump and desperately try and fix the bulge in his jeans. “This thing is pretty cool!” He jogged over towards them and Claire smiled as she watched Owen. 

“What’s this?” Scott asked as he stepped out onto the porch. 

“Owen got it! Can we go camping?” Gray looked hopeful at Owen. 

“Maybe another time. Claire and I are going to go on a little vacation. Things are finally quieting down and it’s time to… unwind.” 

“Say no more, Man.” Scott patted his back and motioned back towards the house. “Can’t do too much in this zoo.” 

“Oh, God,” Claire groaned and grabbed Gray’s shirt to drag him inside behind her. “Why don’t you help me start dinner.” 

After dinner, Owen and Claire were able to retreat to the guest room without one of the boys following them. Once he had the door shut, she turned to look at him. “How is this possible?” She wondered, “we’re alone.” 

“Scott gets it.” 

“He’s married to my sister!” She groaned. “Don’t talk to him about us!” 

“I didn’t. He just understands.” 

Claire rolled her eyes and moved towards the dresser to pull out some clothes to pack. Owen’s hands appeared from behind her, tossing the clothes aside. “Didn’t I say no clothes?” 

“Good try.” She giggled and tried collecting clothes again. 

This time Owen let her, already knowing in the short time they were together, that she was going to win anyway. He threw himself on the bed to watch her move around the room. Her eyes met him every so often and she blushed at the way he was watching her. 

Nibbling her bottom lip she couldn’t ignore him any longer. She crawled across the bed and Owen’s smirk let her know he was waiting for this. He rolled onto his back just as she moved up his body, laying flat on top of him she kissed him fiercely. “You’re distracting me.” She mumbled against his lips. 

His hands came up to wrap around her waist, securing her against him. “If you weren’t so damn sexy I’d be able to look away.” 

Claire snorted and shook her head. She was in black leggings and an oversized white sweatshirt. There was nothing sexy about her, or at least she didn’t feel very sexy. But because their relationship was still in the early stages she couldn’t help but blush. One of Owen’s hands moved up her back under her sweatshirt and fiddled with the hook on her bra. Their tongues fought for dominance as their kiss deepened. 

“Hey, Owen!” Zack said as he barged into the room. 

“Shit!” Owen hissed and Claire quickly rolled onto her back beside Owen. He sat up and tried to wipe his mouth dry. “Try knocking, kid!” he snapped. 

“Right,” Zack looked back at the door and shrugged. “anyway can I drive the van around the block? I’m going to pick up my girlfriend and—“

Owen spoke quickly, cutting him off. “Hell no!” 

Noticing the keys were already in his hands, Owen jumped off the bed. “Seriously, man? You think I’m going to give you permission to go park the van somewhere with your girlfriend? Get lost!” He snatched the keys out of the teens hands and ushered him out of the room, slamming the door shut. 

Claire laid humiliated on the bed, her right arm draped over her eyes. She felt the bed shift when Owen moved to lay next to her again. “I’m so done with this.” She sighed, peeking at him from under her arm. 

“Me, too.” He nodded. His hands moving to rest on her stomach. 

She sat up quickly and smiled at her boyfriend. “Can we leave tonight?” She raised an eyebrow and nibbled on her bottom lip. 

“Yeah, we can leave as soon as I’m done helping Scott. We just have to put everything back together. Should be ten minutes tops.” 

Claire shook her head slowly. “I don’t want a big deal out of it. No long goodbyes. After everyone is in bed. Let’s just go. I don’t want to hear it from my sister that leaving at night makes no sense and she’ll convince us to wait until morning anyway.” 

Owen pulled her onto his lap and kissed her neck. “Were you a mischievous kid?” He wondered. 

Claire giggled, “Not at all. I want you all to myself and I don’t want to wait anymore.” She didn’t want to admit that this side of her was new. It was Owen that brought it out and she couldn’t hide it anymore. 

“Then we sneak out.” Owen smirked and leaned in to kiss her. 

It was after midnight when everyone was finally shut in their rooms. They could hear the TV’s on in each of the boys rooms and hoped they were loud enough to drown out any noise they would make while leaving. 

Claire was able to pack the van while Owen helped Scott with their family van. No one thought anything about it since they all knew how organized Claire was. So now the only thing they needed to do was get themselves out the door. She quickly wrote a note to Karen letting her know they were fine and she’d check in, in a few days. Claire and Owen didn’t have many personal belongings and they both silently knew they wouldn’t be back. With the van completely packed with all of their clothes, she let her family know she loved them and thanked them for letting them stay, but it was time to be on their own. 

Owen read over Claire’s shoulder and took her hand as he led them towards the door. They heard one of the bedroom doors open upstairs and Owen pulled Claire quickly through the house. They burst through the front door, Claire laughing wildly behind him. “Get in!” He yelled and let go of her hand so he could run around to the drivers side. He sped out of the driveway as soon as the outside light came on. 

Claire was laughing so hard, tears were steaming down her face. “I’ve never ever done anything that crazy before!” 

Owen glanced at her quickly, laughing along with her. “And outrunning a T-Rex doesn’t count?” 

She shook her head. “No, this was even more dangerous. I just outran my sister.” 

He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. “The world is ours, Baby. Where to?” 

“Just drive.” She instructed.


	14. Happy New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Owen’s first New Years together. Set a week after Jurassic World.

The morning sun shone bright outside Claire’s hotel room, though she had the curtains shut tight, the single stream of light lay across her eyes. She shifted angrily and sighed as she hid her face against Owen’s shoulder. 

Most nights he stayed in his room, but Claire had a press conference around noon that she asked Owen to help her prepare for. The only help he gave was getting her to relax, which led to Claire waking up with him naked in her bed. 

She shifted closer and Owen’s arm slid around her shoulder. “What time is it?” He mumbled and pressed his lips against her temple. 

Claire lifted her head to look over Owen at the clock on the nightstand. “Almost eight.” 

“You have three hours before you need to start getting ready. Go back to sleep.” 

With a loud yawn and a long stretch, Claire sat up, bringing the sheet with her to keep herself covered. “I need to go over my notes. You distracted me last night. Now I have to memorize an entire speech in just a few hours.” 

“Ok,” he sighed and threw the blankets off of him, causing Claire to gulp as she watched him cross the room to the bathroom. “I’m going to shower and then I owe you my complete attention.”

Just as promised, Owen sat patiently and listened while Claire walked around the hotel suite and recited her speech to him over and over again. His eyes moved from her face to his watch and held a hand up to stop her. “Time’s up. You have to get downstairs.” 

Claire knew not to ask if he was going to go down to the lobby with her. They have only been together for a week and wanted to make sure to stay out of the eye of the public. It’s bad enough Claire was bombarded with questions on the killing of the Indominus. She definitely didn’t want to be asked personal questions about her blossoming relationship with the hunky raptor trainer. 

“Hey,” Owen grabbed her arm before she was able to step out the door. “you have plans tonight?” 

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. “Besides barricading myself in here to stay away from snooping reporters? Nothing, why?” 

He shifted uncomfortably. He was never the romantic type, but Claire seemed to bring out that side of him. “It’s New Years Eve.” 

Claire’s eyes widened, “Oh, I didn’t even realize.” 

“How about we order a pizza, some beer and maybe a bottle of champagne?” 

She stepped towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. “You want to spend the night together?” They may have only been together for a week, but both of their busy schedules only allowed them to find the energy to make it to the other’s room to spend the night twice before. 

Owen’s arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her flush against him. He kissed her softly. “Let’s bring in the new year together.” 

Claire leaned back so she could look into his hazel eyes. She nibbled her bottom lip and nodded. “I’d like that.” She didn’t want to admit that she has never spent New Years Eve with anyone. Though her flush cheeks gave her away. 

Owen picked up on it immediately, suddenly realizing he has never seen her around the park at any of the parties during New Years Eve. “You’ve never had a New Years kiss.” 

She looked down at her feet. “I have to go.” She turned quickly and walked out of the room. 

He stood, mouth gaping at the closed door. He knew the rumors around the park about how stuck up she was and some whispers when a man was spotted leaving her room early in the morning, but his heart ached for the woman he was falling for. Especially now, she deserved to have a New Years Eve she’d never forget. 

Knowing where she left her spare room key, he grabbed it and shoved it in his back pocket. He only had a few hours, so he hurried down the stairs to his floor, avoiding the elevator so he wouldn’t risk running into anyone. 

He made it to his room unnoticed and changed out of his clothes since he had to put on the jeans and t-shirt he wore the day before, not having anything to change into in Claire’s room. Reaching for his Seahawks hat and sunglasses, he snuck down to the lobby. 

Glancing quickly at the crowd listening to Claire, he paused briefly to watch her speak with more confidence than she actually had. Seeing her trembling in her hotel room was completely different than the confident woman in front of the lights and cameras. Everyone was focused on her as she spoke that he was able to sneak right out the front door without being seen. 

It would be hours before Claire dragged her drained body back up to her room, so Owen didn’t rush around. He grabbed some snacks that would get them through until midnight. His last stop was for the beer and champaign. 

He snuck back into the lobby and dodged a few reporters before he raced towards the stairs. Without spotting Claire anywhere in the lobby, he pressed his ear against her door to see if he could hear her inside. “Claire?” He asked, knocking lightly. Without an answer he shifted the grocery bags to one hand and reached in his back pocket for her room key. “Claire?” He called out once more and sighed when he found the room empty. 

Quickly putting away the snacks and placing the beer in the fridge, he hurried back to the lobby. Slipping through the crowd now listening to one of the Jurassic World board members, he spotted Claire sitting between two security guards. Her eyes were locked on the back of the guy’s head that was speaking. 

Owen wanted to go to her. He wanted to yank her away. The stress in her eyes was enough to break his heart. Though she was hiding it well from the public, he knew better. 

He forced himself to keep moving, knowing what he was doing was for her. He stopped at the bar and asked for two champagne flutes and a more fancy bucket so he didn’t have to use the boring ice bucket in the room. 

The bar tender was happy to have them sent up to the room. He gave her Claire’s room number and hurried up to his room to change. He didn’t have much of a wardrobe to choose from, but knew the shorts were out of the question. He pulled out trousers and a button up shirt. Knowing he was only going to dress nice for a little while, he threw sweatpants and a t-shirt in his backpack. 

Owen made it back to Claire’s room just as the items he requested from the bar were delivered. He took them quickly and hurried into her room. He had the champagne chilling, New Years streamers hung from the ceiling, snacks in bowls, and a Happy New Year headband in place on his head. 

Claire opened her door and gasped as she took in the scene. “Owen,” sniffed and quickly wiped her eyes dry. She didn’t want him to know she was crying as soon as she was alone in the elevator. 

Already seeing her red eyes, he took her in his arms. “You have nothing to do for the rest of the year, but relax.” 

She laughed and hid her face against his neck. “That sounds amazing.” 

He hugged her tight for a moment before she pulled away. 

“You look… handsome.” She reached up and poked his headband. “This makes the outfit.” 

“Don’t get too excited. I only wore this outfit for the first impression. Now that I have you intrigued, it’s time to change.” 

She tilted her head, confused. “Change into what?” 

He stripped down to his boxers in front of her and she watched as he pulled his sweatpants out of his backpack. 

“No,” she was quick to stop him before he put on his shirt, “that’s mine.” She said and hurried into the bedroom to change into Owen’s shirt and wipe the makeup off her face. 

“That’s my girl.” He nodded in approval when she appeared back into the living room. He had already gotten her a beer and popped the top before handing it to her. “To horrible endings—”

“and beautiful beginnings.” Claire finished and clinked her bottle with his. 

Owen reached behind her and took her own New Years headband and placed it on her head. “Now it’s a party.” 

Claire rolled her eyes. “You’re such a child.” 

Owen took a swig of his beer and shrugged. “I just know how to let loose.” He took her hand and led her to the couch. She immediately curled into his side and rested her head on his shoulder. 

“Thank you for this. No one has ever gone out of their way for me before.” 

He hugged her tight and reached for the remote. “I didn’t go out of my way. I just want to see you drunk.” 

She rolled her eyes and snatched the remote out of his hands. 

They settled on taking turns picking movies to rent. Once it was a few minutes before midnight, Owen turned on a local channel with a countdown. 

Claire followed him with her eyes as he crossed the room. She jumped at the popping sound of the champagne bottle. He poured them a glass and handed hers over. She curled back into his side and he held his glass out towards her. “Let’s make this new year awesome. We’ll fill it with our own adventures. Ones that don’t involve running for our lives.” 

Claire nodded and clinked her glass with his. “Together for survival.” 

Owen smiled at her and they sipped their champagne. The TV was lost in the background as Owen reached out and placed their glasses on the end table. He turned towards Claire and hooked his finger under her chin. He felt her swallow hard, her pulse beating fast in her neck. He couldn’t help his own heart from pounding in his chest. They shared many kisses, but none of them were ever anticipated. 

He leaned forward as the seconds ticked closer to midnight. Claire’s breathe hitched when she felt the feathery touch of his lips on hers. 

The timer on the TV hit zero and the clock struck midnight. Owen let his lips press softly against hers. They kissed slowly, Owen taking the time to cherish the taste of her lips. 

It was Claire that deepened the kiss. She let her tongue trace his bottom lip and he immediately opened his mouth to welcome her request. Their tongues danced together slowly, each of them taking the time to enjoy the kiss. 

Claire broke the kiss, resting her forehead against his. Her eyes locked with his and he leaned forward to peck her lips once more. “Happy New Year.” He whispered and kissed her again. 

“Happy New Year.” Claire said back and stood from the couch. Her hands reached for his and he quickly stood up to follow her. She quickly reached for the champagne bottle on their way into the bedroom. 

Owen was quick to get under the blankets. Claire giggled and lifted the champagne bottle to her lips. Owen watched her drink and she handed him the bottle. “I think that’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen you do.” He said before taking his turn to drink. 

He placed the bottle on the nightstand and took Claire into his arms. With no press conferences scheduled for the next day, Claire and Owen refused to waste the night by sleeping.


	15. Chapter 15: To Have and to Hold (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Please write and explicit chapter about Claire and Owen’s wedding night. Post Fallen Kingdom.

The moonlight reflected off the lake behind the cabin. White twinkling lights outlined the dance floor where Claire and Owen lazily swayed to the music. The crowd around them was quickly fading as the night’s events drew to a close.

“Did this all just happen?” Owen asked, his lips pressed against The top of Claire’s head. 

She smiled, her head resting on his shoulder. Sighing heavily she nodded, not having anymore energy to open her eyes she asked, “Any regrets?” her voice muffled against his neck. 

His arms tightened around her. “Not one second,” he paused and she could hear the smile in his voice, “wife.” 

Claire shivered, the word sending a chill down her spine. Raising her arms up she wrapped them around his neck, blinking a few times, she pried her eyes open. “Never thought I’d like hearing that word as much as I do coming from you,” her smile grew, “husband.” 

He stopped moving them around the dance floor and dipped his head to catch her lips in a kiss. She didn’t hesitate to deepen the kiss. Tracing his bottom lip with her tongue, Owen quickly granted her access. 

There was a light tug on her dress and Claire pulled away to find Maisie swaying as she fought against sleep. At the same time Claire and Owen reached for her and tucked her against their side. Owen began moving again. Even though the music was a little bit more upbeat, they still kept their slow dance. 

Claire watched as Maisie leaned into Owen’s side, her hands fisting the back of Owen’s shirt and Claire’s dress to help keep herself upright. When Maisie closed her eyes, Claire reached out and pulled the clip from Maisie’s hair, letting it fall in tight curls around her shoulders. She sighed her body relaxing more into Owen, happy to have her hair free from the tight updo. 

Claire’s hand found Owen’s on Maisie’s back and laced their fingers together. She tilted her head back and he gave her a quick kiss before she let her head fall back to his shoulder and let her eyes close again. 

Owen heard a camera click and he looked over Claire’s head to see Karen wiping away the tear running down her cheek. Their eyes met and she looked at the back of her little sister, then at Maisie and finally letting her eyes meet Owen’s once again. She smiled and gave a nod of approval. 

“Where’s Maisie’s overnight bag?” Karen whispered low enough that Claire or Maisie didn’t flinch to answer her. 

Owen nodded towards the cabin, refusing to let go of his family to point. “In Maisie’s room by her door.” He mouthed back to his sister-in law. 

Karen nodded once and tucked her camera into her bag before heading inside to retrieve Maisie’s backpack. Owen watched as Karen disappeared into the cabin, suddenly remembering that Maisie was staying the night with Karen, Scott and the boys at the hotel. 

The past year, Claire and Owen never let Maisie too far out of their sight unless she was at school. This would be the first time she spent the night away from them. Slight panic gripped at Owen’s chest knowing Maisie wouldn’t be protected under his roof. His hand, still holding Claire’s against Maisie’s back tightened, crushing Claire’s fingers. He pulled Maisie closer to his side. 

Claire lifted her head to look at Owen. His eyebrows were in a tight line as he stared at the cabin. “What’s wrong?” She questioned, her eyes locked on his face. 

He glanced down at Maisie and back to the cabin. “Your sister is getting ready to leave.” 

Claire immediately knew what the problem was. Her own fears bubbled to the surface as she shifted so Maisie was between them. “Wow,” she whispered. 

Owen nodded, his eyes wide. “I know, right. It’s just for a night.” 

Maisie’s eyes shot open. She knew the hold on her was a protective one, a hold she knew well with her adopted parents. Since the very beginning Claire and Owen always moved as one, both standing tall shielding Maisie from the press and working as one to keep her safe. Speaking quickly before her parents changed their minds, “I want to go. Zach and Gray said we can watch movies and eat popcorn until we pass out.” 

Claire and Owen’s eyes met and they each exchanged a look before Claire looked down at Maisie. “We know, it’s just—“

“Scary,” Maisie finished her sentence for her. “I know, but Karen says it’s important for you guys to be alone tonight. I’ll be ok.” 

Claire raised an eyebrow, “She told you that?” 

“No,” Maisie shook her head, “I overheard her telling Zia that.” 

Claire tucked a piece of hair behind Maisie’s ear and hugged her. “You’ll be just as safe with my sister as you would with me.” She winked at Maisie. “She’s always been my protector.” 

Maisie nodded and the three turned just as Karen made her way over to them, Maisie’s bag slung over her shoulder. “Ok, Sweetheart, ready to go?” 

She looked up at Claire and Owen and they both loosened their grip on her and nodded in encouragement. “Don’t stay up too late.” Owen said as he hugged her tight. 

Maisie giggled, “It’s already late.” 

“Did you have fun today?” Claire asked. 

With a yawn, Maisie answered, “The best day ever. We’re a real family now.” With the adoption finalized a month before the wedding, they were finally able to celebrate everything in one night.

Holding back her tears, Claire leaned down to kiss the top of her head. “See you tomorrow afternoon. We’ll pick you up.” Owen informed Maisie as she stepped away from them. He watched as Maisie took a step before coming to an abrupt halt. It was Claire that couldn’t let go of her arm. Owen chuckled and brought his lips to her ear. “She’ll be fine.” 

“Mom,” Maisie giggled and nibbled on her bottom lip. Calling them mom and dad was fairly new to her and it always made her smile when those words left her lips. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Claire let her go, her arm dropping to her side. “Sorry.” she sighed. 

Karen took Maisie’s place and hugged her sister tight. “Enjoy your night.” She let Claire go and patted Owen’s shoulder. “Take care of my baby sister.” 

Owen rolled his eyes and nodded towards Maisie. “Take care of my daughter.” 

“Will do.” Karen hugged him quickly and turned to take Maisie’s hand. With one final wave, Maisie let Karen lead her around the cabin to the car where her cousins were waiting for her. 

Owen looked around at the now empty yard, the lights still twinkled around them, but the music had stopped as the DJ had packed up his equipment. “Hear that?”

“Hm?” Claire hummed, her head back in it’s original resting spot against Owen’s shoulder. 

“Silence.” 

Claire blinked her eyes open once more and sighed against his shoulder. It was nice not to have someone constantly pulling her away for a random question about the wedding, or Maisie coming between them with a homework question, or someone from the DPG shoving a phone in her face to speak with a reporter. “Finally,” she breathed, letting her body relax against Owen’s. He tightened his hold on her, feeling her weight against him. 

In one swift move, Owen had Claire cradled in his arms. She gave a small yelp from the sudden movement. “What are you doing?” She asked, her arms tightening around his neck.

“Bringing my wife to bed.” 

She hid her face against his neck and couldn’t hold in the giddy giggle that escaped. Owen picked up his pace when Claire’s lips were at his neck, leaving his skin burning in the wake of her kisses. 

Stumbling into their bedroom, he let her legs go and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her close against him. Their tongues battled for dominance as Owen’s fingers fought with the buttons trailing Claire’s spine. She pulled back, raising her eyebrows in surprise at the way he was swiftly working his way down her back. He laughed at her reaction and dipped his head to kiss her neck. “I got the rundown on how this thing works from Karen. Been studying the back of this dress all night.” He informed her. 

It was a simple silk dress, with lace covering the majority of her back. Simple silk buttons up her spine kept the dress in place. With a final flick of his finger the last button at the small of her back came undone. 

Claire let her arms fall to her sides, allowing the dress to slip down to a puddle of white around her feet. She shivered as she watched Owen marveling over her bare skin. “You’re so beautiful.” He whispered and took her in his arms. 

He laid her on the bed and she met his eyes as she quickly undid his belt. He waited patiently, kneeling over her, while she undid his pants. Sitting back on his heels, straddling Claire’s thighs, he began to unbutton his shirt. Claire sat up quickly as soon as the final button on his shirt was undone. Her arms slipped around his waist and she trailed kisses along his chest. 

Owen moved so he was kneeling over her again and before he could try and dominate the night, Claire refused to release the power. She tugged at his pants and boxers, pulling them down just enough to release his erection. He was prisoner to her hands, unable to take over, he froze in place, surrendering to her wants. He looked down at her and she met his eyes before glancing down at his cock in her hand. He moaned loudly when the tip disappeared into her mouth. She flicked her tongue around the head of his cock, causing him to draw out a gurgled, “Fuck…” 

Knowing there was a possibility of being interrupted at any moment, foreplay was something of the past with them. Having a child in the house didn’t normally allow them to take their time like they used to. Tonight was all about them and they each knew what drove the other crazy. 

She worked his cock with her mouth until his thighs began to tremble. The moment she pulled back tug at his pants, silently telling him to take them off, he took charge. His lips devoured hers hungrily. Using his right hand, he pushed against her shoulder until she was laying on her back. His left hand easily slid his pants off. 

Claire’s hand found its way back to his cock as their tongues explored each other’s mouths. Owen gripped her wrist. Smiling against her lips he brought both her hands to rest on the pillow above her head. 

She narrowed her eyes at him. “What are you doing?” 

“My turn.” He smiled. Claire jutted out her bottom lip and fought against his grip. With a soft chuckled he leaned down to kiss her pouty lips. “Don’t be greedy.” 

She opened her mouth to complain, but Owen’s tongue flickered against the spot on her neck he knew would have her putty in his hands. Just as he expected, her groans of protest quickly turned into moans of pleasure. Continuing with his kissing, he trailed down her neck and between her breasts. He paused there paying close attention to both breasts equally before he continued his way down her body. 

“Owen,” Claire moaned when his trail downward paused at her bellybutton. Her hips bucked against his chest and her hands fought against his hold on them. He knew if he let her hands go she’d guide him right where she needed him the most. Giving her control of her hands again so he could continue him journey south, she did just as he expected. Her fingers gripped the hair at the back of his head and she wiggled her hips once more. 

“What do you want, Baby?” He asked softly, his lips trailing kissing along the top of her thong. 

“I want you.” She begged, trapping him between her thighs. 

Unable to deny her anymore, he tugged her thong off and settled between her legs. Picking her right leg up, he kissed the scar on her thigh. This motion wasn’t new, but he wasn’t going skip over that. Especially not tonight. Tonight he worshipped the miracle that she was alive and now married to him. Almost losing her in the gyrosphere and then hearing her screams as the Indoraptor dug his claw into her, it was nothing short of a miracle that she was in his arms tonight. 

He moved his attention back to where she was desperately trying to get him. Placing a kiss on each of her thighs before bringing his mouth down to kiss the spot where she wanted him the most. The slightest touch of his tongue against her clit had her hands tightening in his hair and her hips moving with every flick of his tongue. 

Unaware of her motions, Owen became too distracted by working his tongue to taste and fuck her, that he wasn’t prepared when Claire jumped to take charge. Her foot against his shoulder pushed him off her and before he could try and keep control, she had him on his back. Her eyes, dark with desire, bore into his as she gripped his cock with her hand and guided him to her entrance. Without giving herself time to adjust to him, she sat fully on his erection and threw her head back as she moaned loudly. 

Owen gripped her hips once she started to rock, helping her keep the pace she wanted. They moved together until Claire’s cries became more desperate for release. He sat up and she dug her nails into his shoulders as she continued to ride him. He reached between them and rubbed her clit causing her to move faster. 

Unable to hold back anymore, Owen reached for the back of her neck, pulling her against him. He thrust up, burying himself deeper inside of her and brought his lips to her shoulder. He nipped lightly, making her call out his name. Her body vibrated as her orgasm crashed through her. 

Collapsing against Owen, he gripped her hips as he thrust up once more and he came just as hard as she did. 

Both panting and sweaty, Claire kissed his neck softly while they caught their breath. Owen held her on his lap, his hands trailing up and down her spine. Keeping a hold on her he laid them down and she curled into his side. 

“Hey,” Owen whispered into the darkness. 

Claire jumped slightly, his voice pulling her from sleep. “Yeah?” She questioned, pulling herself closer to him. 

“I love you.” He sighed and kissed the top of her head. 

She smiled against his shoulder. “Love you, too.”


End file.
